


still into you

by gallyanim



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Очень хорошо учиться в универе, если твой сосед по общаге там только числится, а не живет, а у тебя в жизни случается весь такой классный Бан Ёнгук. Вот только свято место пусто не бывает — спустя некоторое время к Ан Джэхё таки подселяют новичка по имени У Чихо и его розовый чемодан. И этому самому У Чихо внезапно ужасно обидно, что в жизни Джэхё уже случился Ёнгук, потому что вообще-то случиться должен был он.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Bang Yongguk, Ahn Jaehyo/Kang Jihyun | Soyou, Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: don't you even dare get rid of all those feels >////<
> 
> Автор не то чтобы большой специалист по B.A.P., так что интерпретация Ёнгука может быть несколько спорной, но это вообще не про то, что кто-то плохой, а просто про то, что некоторые люди друг другу вообще не подходят.  
> Алсо не очень история для тех, кто считает, что У Чихо весь такой суровый рэппер, а Ан Джэхё секси фирс ольджан.
> 
> \\\  
> написано на стронг харт-2015, поэтому к фанфику есть совершенно потрясающие коллажи от noonaknowsbest ♥♥♥

Поступить в университет в Сеул оказывается намного легче, чем объяснить маме, что его там не съедят, не убьют и не заставят сделать ещё двадцать татуировок вдобавок к той, которую Ан Джэхё по дурости наколол на запястье ещё в средней школе. Мама сурово качает головой, и только когда Джэхё прибегает к помощи брата, долго повторяющего, что он в Сеуле (ну ладно, не в самом Сеуле, но совсем рядом — в Соннаме) живет уже два года и даже уши прокалывать не думал, не говоря уж о каких-то более экзотических развлечениях со своим же телом, мама смиряется.

Брат встречает его на вокзале, куда Джэхё из поезда практически выпадает, подхватывает чемодан и крепко держит Джэхё за руку, пока они лавируют в толпах сначала вокзальных, потом метрошных. Чемодан быстро помещается домой к какой-то маминой знакомой аджумме, согласившейся приютить Джэхё на ночь перед регистрацией в общежитие, и брат ведет его есть мясо. Джэхё таскает куски один за другим и млеет от тепла, исходящего от пышущей горелки. В Сеуле внезапно правда сильно прохладнее.

— Привыкнешь, — говорит напоследок брат и совсем как в детстве возит широкой пятерней у Джэхё в волосах.

Он правда привыкает, даже быстрее, чем сам ожидал. Может быть, это отходит на второй план, а может быть, просто в круговерти новой жизни не остаётся времени на погодные страдания. Джэхё заселяется в общежитие, где оказывается на пятнадцати квадратных метрах с двумя узкими кроватями, холодильником, дверца которого отказывается закрываться после того, как Джэхё её дергает, и не знающим ни слова по-корейски китайцем из Гонконга. Впрочем, уже через пару недель китаец лишает Джэхё и холодильник своей компании; Ли Чансон, который обычно сидит рядом с Джэхё на экономтеории, говорит, что вроде как чувак хорошо устроился — нашёл себе какую-то богатую корейскую девочку и аж снял с ней квартиру. Джэхё в принципе неважно, по какой причине ему обвалилось счастье жить одному. Главное, что обвалилось.

После мидтермов он дышит чуть свободнее — в общем-то, в итоге ничего чересчур сложного в учебе нет, если ходить на лекции, а математика иногда даже слишком легкая. Джэхё начинает куда пристальнее оглядываться по сторонам в университете, рядом с ним, и отчасти это пожалуй зря, потому что в поле зрения слишком часто попадается один и тот же парень из университетской футбольной команды. Каким-то непостижимым образом, который скорее всего опять носит имя Ли Чансон, Джэхё узнает, что это Бан Ёнгук и он учится на спортивном менеджменте, и вообще-то не очень хорошо учится, потому что Ёнгук все-таки больше про сам спорт, чем про менеджмент, но в принципе весьма крутой, а в футбол играет закачаешься.

У Ёнгука густые пепельные волосы, маленький тоннель в ухе, те самые двадцать татуировок по всему телу, которыми мама пугала Джэхё, и однажды он ловит его взгляд и прищуривается на Джэхё сам.

Оно все случается быстро — Ёнгук садится к Джэхё за столик в столовой, спрашивает, как его зовут, зачем-то ссылаясь на тренера, и Джэхё даже к чему-то сбалтывает, что он в школе хорошо прыгал, хотя очевидно, что никакому тренеру он нафиг не сдался, да и самому ему спорт ещё со старших классов в печенках сидел. Ёнгук усмехается, а потом его окликает кто-то из команды. Он небрежно дергает Джэхё за прядь волос, уходя, и у того сердце ухает куда-то вниз на пол.

Лучше бы, конечно, оно укатилось вовсе, навсегда, и никогда больше эдаким непрошенным образом о себе не заявляло, но у сердца, видимо, другие планы. Оно саднит каждый раз, когда Ёнгук то ли очень двусмысленно, то ли наоборот — слишком однозначно улыбается Джэхё в столовой поверх очереди. И оно сладко тянет томительным предвкушением, когда Ёнгук затягивает его за угол около закрытой аудитории, разглядывает внимательно, а потом целует уже приоткрывшиеся с покорной готовностью губы Джэхё.

— Пошли к тебе, — негромко басит Ёнгук в перерыве между мелкими поцелуями по всей линии челюсти Джэхё и спохватывается почти сразу же:

— Ты же общажный? Соседи?

— Нет соседей, — выдыхает Джэхё, сам поражаясь тому, как может подрагивать от желания его голос, а в следующий момент Ёнгук находит способ извлечь из него и ещё один новый звук: он почти болезненно стискивает Джэхё задницу, и Джэхё очень высоко вскрикивает в ответ, цепляясь за широкие плечи. Ёнгук скалится, радуясь такому эффекту, и выглядит очень довольно, но в его взгляде читается нетерпение пополам с обещанием ещё большего удовольствия.

Они вваливаются к Джэхё в комнату, задыхаясь, и у Джэхё кружится голова, и он совершенно не осознает ничего, кроме того, что ему ужасно хорошо, до боли хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда раньше не было. Сознание возвращается где-то ближе к утру, когда истошно звенит будильник, Джэхё в ухо мерно дышат хриплыми вздохами, а поперёк груди лежит ёнгуковская рука. Где-то в подсознании стучит почти животное воспоминание о том, что эта рука творила с ним полночи и что творил весь Ёнгук, и Джэхё хочется свернуться в одеяло, никогда не вылезать и уж точно никогда больше не смотреть на Ёнгука. Но чтобы не смотреть, нужна сила воли, а когда дело касается Ёнгука, она у Джэхё отказывает.

У него абсолютно всё абсолютно везде болит — ужасно ноет поясница, и Джэхё заливается краской, думая о том, как тяжко будет сегодня скакать по лестницам, а руки ужасно затекли от того, как сложно уместиться вдвоем на узкой кровати. Будильник раскалывает заодно и голову.

— Пристрели его, — сонно ворчит Ёнгук, хаотично елозя все той же рукой по телу Джэхё. Ему случайно попадается сосок, и он с закрытыми глазами улыбается, слегка надавливая и слушая, как Джэхё коротко дергается стоном.

— Мне на пары, — почти извиняющимся тоном шепчет Джэхё. Он не в силах прогнать искушение и не поцеловать Ёнгука в закрытые веки, хоть тому небось и не нужны подобные нежности. Он вообще вряд ли надолго, вряд ли серьезно, как бы Джэхё того ни хотелось, но почему-то всё равно притягивает к себе совсем вплотную и говорит резко:

— Да нахер эти пары, не хочу тебя пускать.

И Джэхё остаётся в общаге на весь день, и даже почти на весь — в кровати, вылезая почти исключительно в душ, в который Ёнгук таки вылезает вместе с ним. Джэхё чуть ли не с некоторым облегчением вздыхает, когда шторка дёргается и их под теплой струей становится двое. Почему-то ему кажется, что такая ненасытность Ёнгука дает им будущее чуть более существенное, чем просто секс. Хотя наверное всё-таки не это, а вот то, как Ёнгук низко ржет, глядя на придирчиво завязывающего перед зеркалом волосы на макушке Джэхё, — может быть.

— Всё равно ж никуда не пойдешь, — мурлычет он Джэхё в шею, когда тот пытается налить воды по чашкам. — Для меня стараешься?

В итоге Ёнгук тоже остается — не в общаге и не на день, а в жизни Джэхё и надолго. Джэхё кажется, что сначала он правда ищет слишком глубокий подтекст в том, что для Ёнгука просто развлечение с привлекательным однокашником, которого он не особо хочет знать дальше имени и поведения в постели, но потом всё происходящее словно бы и правда перетекает в нечто чуть более серьезное для обоих. Ёнгук напрашивается к нему раньше, уходит позже, смирно ждёт, пока Джэхё искусает все карандаши в попытках выполнить очередное домашнее задание, и постепенно начинает не только закусывать ухо Джэхё, играя, но и шептать в него какие-то несусветно нежные глупости. Джэхё краснеет, смущается, но ему всё нравится ужасно, и он осторожно пробует в голове слово "любить" применительно к их отношениям.

Перед следующим семестром Ёнгук придирчиво разглядывает варианты расписаний, сочиняя им более похожие, а когда начинается футбольный чемпионат, требует, чтобы Джэхё ходил на все игры.

— А участвовать не хочешь? — почти просительно протягивает Ёнгук, когда Джэхё сидит у него на коленках всё на той же истерзанной общажной кровати, и наверное нарочно для склонения чаши весов в свою сторону поглаживает его по внутренней стороне бедра, но Джэхё все равно качает головой отрицательно.

— Да ну и ладно, — соглашается Ёнгук. Джэхё трется о его бедра, и Ёнгук хрипло усмехается:

— И так тебе хватит потного меня, да.

У них всё очень хорошо, и у Джэхё даже учеба проваливается только на непродолжительное время в самом начале, и, учитывая наличие у Ёнгука дома родителей, бабушки и младшего брата, особенно хорошо то, что вторая кровать в общажной комнате стабильно пустует. Ёнгук иногда в шутку рассуждает о том, как ему повезло связаться с пусанцем, у которого родители далеко, а свободная комната близко, и так же в шутку обещает хорошенько отчихвостить того, кто попытается посягнуть на половину жалких пятнадцати квадратных метров. Но в общем они оба почти два года беспечно не задумываются о том, что к Джэхё могут кого-то подселить, потому что зачем вообще думать, если можно валяться по кровати, сминая одеяло, и ходить в парк кататься на велосипедах.

Джэхё легко обгоняет Ёнгука, и тот потом что-то несёт про слишком длинные ноги и отвлекающую задницу, а Джэхё целует его около реки и думает, что он самый счастливый на свете.

Когда они возвращаются к Джэхё, Ёнгук гладит его по паху сквозь джинсы прямо в коридоре и рассказывает на ухо, что сделает с ним, как только они попадут в комнату. Но дверь внезапно оказывается открыта, а около неё стоит несуразный чемодан с гигантской наклейкой хелло китти и каким-то стишком, нацарапанным над ней черным маркером. Кажется, стишок не очень приличный, но Джэхё крайне пофигу. Хелло китти вкатывается в его комнату, которую он уже слишком привык делить только с Ёнгуком, да и то не каждый день, и наверное он никогда в жизни не испытывал такой силы чувства по отношению к дурацкой мультяшке. Слово "ненависть", впрочем, пожалуй всё равно чрезмерное, оно ассоциируется у Джэхё с желанием крушить и орать. Ему того не хочется. Ему просто хочется, чтобы никакой китти не было, чтобы единственным чемоданом в комнате был его собственный, и чтобы Ёнгук мог иметь его на полу около того чемодана. А сейчас приходится стоять от Ёнгука далеко, потому что Джэхё не готов выставлять своё самое важное напоказ хрен пойми кому с хелло китти.

— Тёлку к тебе сунули, что ли, — одними губами произносит Ёнгук, когда Джэхё отпускает его плечо и делает пару шагов в сторону.

Впрочем, потом на пороге возникает насвистывающий обладатель чемодана — такой же несуразный, как и его пожитки. Джэхё отсутствующе разглядывает гигантский нос, такой же рот под ним, пробегается взглядом по клубку дредов на голове (господи, какой фрик только способен до сих пор ходить с дредами), и все его счастье как будто разбивается фразой, вылетающей из чересчур больших губищ:

— А кто-то из вас тут живет? Слушайте, а чё бардак такой? Я У Чихо, я теперь тоже тут.

— У тебя в мочалке на башке похуже бардак будет, — резко говорит Ёнгук и разворачивается прочь. Чихо без всякого почтения коротко и ясно выставляет ему средний палец вслед, а потом с любопытством поворачивается к Джэхё:

— То есть, мне с тобой жить? Или таки с ним? Чё взбеленило-то его?

— Со мной, — отвечает Джэхё голосом, повисающим где-то посередине между растерянностью и унынием. Он игнорирует вопросы про Ёнгука и вместо этого автоматической вежливостью протягивает руку: — Ан Джэхё.

Чихо хватает его за руку, улыбается широко, от чего рот его становится ещё больше, а глаза совсем уменьшаются, и Джэхё пытается подумать с отвращением про то, какой же этот новоявленный Чихо ещё и страшный вдобавок к хелло китти и предъявлением прав на несчастные квадратные метры.

Только в общем-то какая разница — страшный, красивый, хелло китти, рилаккума. Важно-то в основном то, что теперь придётся как-то с ним уживаться и притираться, и это значит, что будет меньше Ёнгука, зато больше У Чихо, а на такое Джэхё как-то не рассчитывал. Он ругает себя за безалаберность, за непредусмотрительность, за то, что с чего вдруг взял, будто всё их хорошо будет длиться вечно, и наверное все противные мысли отражаются у Джэхё на лице, потому что Чихо толкает его в плечо и неожиданно сердито говорит:

— Ну и чего стоишь столбом, страдаешь? Иди лучше свои тюбики прибери в ванной.

Кажется, на Джэхё действует только слово "ванная", потому что где-то там среди многочисленных баночек, бутылочек и тюбиков валяется ещё и смазка, а её каким-то там соседям видеть точно не стоит.

***

Отец отвозит Чихо в аэропорт в пятом часу утра и напоследок осматривает скорее критически, чем сожалея о его отъезде — задерживает взгляд на дредах, на мешковатой толстовке, небрежно обвязанной на бедрах, будто размышляя о том, как его вообще могли хоть в какой-нибудь университет принять. Потом он коротко говорит "Ну, пока?" и залезает обратно в машину ещё раньше, чем Чихо успевает побороть зевоту и ответить простым кивком. В общем, наверное, Чихо даже рад, что оно всё разрешилось именно таким образом.

В самолете, несмотря на непотребно ранний рейс, не спится вообще, так что Чихо рассеянно рисует на завалявшихся в карманах салфетках и истёртых чеках что-то вроде плюсов и минусов возвращения в Корею. К плюсам безусловно отправляется мама, в минусы немедленно записывается брат, а паккёнская морда очень быстро возникает и там, и там. Впрочем, Чихо мог бы изрисовать Пак Кёнами все поверхности вокруг себя, разобрать по косточкам, что именно в его лучшем друге минус, а что плюс, но ничего не свернуло бы его с решения валить из Китая прочь. За все три года китайский язык Чихо так и не покорился, серый воздух не начал бесить меньше, и никуда не ушло внутреннее согласие с где-то вычитанным пафосным выводом, что экология просто наглядно показывает — нечем тут дышать, тут всё нельзя.

Чихо знал, что не всё, и в общем не то чтобы всё из неодобряющегося китайским народным правительством ему самому было так уж остро нужно, но неоправданные запреты делали вещи чуть-чуть притягательнее. Дреды он первоначально наплёл в основном, потому что отец однажды обругал всякие экзерсисы над человеческим телом, а делать что-нибудь отцу наперекор Чихо хотелось даже тогда, когда делать наперекор всему миру начало казаться страшной глупостью. В итоге, правда, дреды даже как будто прижились — Чихо до сих пор считает, что идёт ему ужасно, отлично отражает его внутренний мир (что именно в нём могло обозначаться копной косищ, он вряд ли объяснил бы, но однозначно что-то довольно важное) и вообще классно подходит образу крутого хипхопера, каковым Чихо планировал стать в довольно скором времени. В Китае, впрочем, хипхоп пребывал в довольно зачаточном состоянии, и это тоже подстёгивало возвращаться в Корею.

Едва самолет останавливается у рукава, Чихо включает телефон и наконец-то сносит с него бесполезное теперь приложение впн. 

В Инчоне идет дождь, что немного отдаляет встречу с небом нормального небесного цвета, каковое в Китае не всегда увидишь, зато вокруг практически нет иероглифических кракозябр, а китайский летевших с Чихо пассажиров заглушают разговоры на нормальном корейском языке и ещё немножко на английском. Чихо зевает в длинной очереди на паспортном контроле и думает, что хангыль красивый, а он скучал. Аэропортный вайфай ловится практически сам собой, так что он отправляет сообщения о своем прилете маме и Кёну, чуть колеблется, глядя на аккаунт брата, но тому, скорее всего, похрен, а Чихо не особо хочется лишний раз связываться.

Кён, конечно, умудряется даже через окошко чата очень шумно возмутиться тем, что Чихо его разбудил, и требует немедленно встретиться, потому что у него кулаки чешутся поставить такому нечуткому другу за это фингал. Чихо пинает перед собой в сторону метро чемодан с хелло китти, тоже крайне не одобренный отцом, и улыбается. Хорошо, когда ты возвращаешься через три года, а тебя тут всё равно ждут. Даже если это Пак Кён, с которым ни хрена непонятно, минус он или плюс.

Впрочем, с получением фингала Чихо решает таки повременить в пользу регистрации в общежитие. Там и так, к тому времени, как он появляется, обнаруживается вполне себе сравнимая с паспортным контролем очередь, где опять слышится дурацкий китайский, поверх него взвизгивают на японском, а потом Чихо толкает светловолосая девочка чуть ли не выше его самого и с каким-то неугадываемым европейским акцентом чересчур чётко произносит корейское "извините". Не то чтобы он тут единственный кореец, конечно, но иностранцев, кажется, в разы больше, и Чихо вдруг осознает, что как-то не приходила ему раньше в голову перспектива житья в общаге с каким-нибудь китайцем. Он морщится на неприятную мысль, но всё-таки надеется на свою привычную удачу — глобально не везёт Чихо не так уж часто. Зато каждый раз в его невезении обычно как-нибудь да замешан Китай.

Ответственная за регистрацию аджумма обещает ему половину аж от пятнадцати квадратных метров, выдает блестящий ключ и даже тыкает пальцем вглубь здания, показывая, в какую сторону тащить чемодан. Чихо расписывается за ключ и невольно косит глазом на соседнюю графу, где за парный уже стоит чужая подпись. Запомнить имя Чихо, конечно, не успевает, зато успевает понять, что оно вполне себе корейское, а общаться с соседом письменно он не будет никогда, ибо глаза ломать о такой почерк, навевающий ассоциации разве что с куриной лапой, — себе дороже. Напоследок аджумма бесцеремонно вопрошает, давно ли у мальчиков принято плести косички и как часто он их моет. Чихо хлопает в ответ прямо по хелло китти и отшучивается чем-то про то, что он весь и во всём уникальный. Аджумма, кажется, верит.

В комнате никого нет, когда он заходит, но притом человеческое присутствие ужасно сильное, ужасно персонализированное, и Чихо никак не может понять, нравится оно ему или нет. Валяющиеся посреди комнаты носки в уточку — не нравятся, ванная, превращенная в склад косметического магазина, пожалуй, тоже не очень, но наверное сочетание склада, уточек и нагромождения аж двух блестящих ноутбуков в углу может представлять из себя что-то по крайней мере не слишком заурядное.

Чихо спотыкается о зарядку одного из ноутбуков и почему-то от этого в основном вспоминает, что не лишним было бы втащить в комнату чемодан. Рядом с чемоданом обнаруживаются аж целых два потенциальных соседа, и первым Чихо ставит всё-таки на мощного сложения чувака с татуировками, бегущими витиеватыми рисунками по краю шеи и руке, и тоннелем в ухе. Может быть, ему подсознательно кажется, что под не слишком заурядное такой чувак подходит больше, чем растерянно хлопающий глазами красавчик рядом, может быть, кажется, что с таким проще было бы ужиться, но в любом случае чувак с первой же фразы падает в глазах Чихо ниже плинтуса идиотским хамством.

А хлопающего глазами меж тем зовут Ан Джэхё, и глаза эти у него таки правда до дури красивые, и вообще он весь им не уступает, и Чихо даже как будто залипает на мгновение, пожимая ему руку, и наверное это всё не очень умно думать применительно к человеку, который разбрасывает носки с уточками по комнате и будет каждый день спать на соседней кровати. Чихо злится на себя и случайно выплескивает это в слишком сердитый тон, когда предлагает Джэхё немножко прибрать склад в ванной.

Пока Чихо раскладывает хелло китти на полу и пытается понять, что ему нужно срочно, что потерпит, а что он вообще неясно нахера припер, Джэхё молча выносит в руках практически все свое добро и сваливает его ворохом прямо около компьютеров. Кучка пробников летит на пол, и Джэхё равнодушно заталкивает их ногой прямо к себе под кровать. Ещё пару едва не падающих баночек он, чуть подумав, запихивает в холодильник, и Чихо импульсивно открывает рот высказать своё мнение о таком способе уборки комнаты, но вовремя решает, что с подобных вещей вряд ли стоит начинать знакомство с соседями.

— А ты программист? — спрашивает он вместо этого, кивая на ноутбуки. Один из них выглядит как форменный раритет, смахивая на престарелый и глубоко несчастный ноут, на котором Пак Кён пробовал писать свои первые недокоды ещё до отъезда Чихо в Китай, и Чихо крайне сложно предположить, на что подобная древность может быть годна сейчас, за исключением запчастей. Джэхё коротко качает головой и отвечает:

— Экономист.

— А я на музыку, первый курс, — говорит Чихо, но от Джэхё не следует никакой реакции, если, конечно, не считать таковой то, что он забирается на кровать с ногами и утыкается носом в телефон. Чихо на всякий случай уточняет, что он не церковный и не пианист, он на композицию, и даже прикидывает, не упомянуть ли мимоходом свои рэперские почеркушки, но Джэхё, даже не поднимая глаз, отделывается крайне не заинтересованным "ага", и у Чихо несколько пропадает желание пытаться наладить контакт непосредственно сейчас. В конце концов, у него есть и более насущные проблемы, чем пытаться уложить в голове, за каким лядом экономисту целых два компа. Вот хотя бы фингал до сих пор не получен, о чём любезно напоминает телефон, курлыкая сообщением в каток от Кёна, зовущего Чихо жрать. Всё-таки не зря он и в плюсы тоже попал — бывают у Кёна не такие уж плохие идеи.

Чихо чуть тормозит на пороге, размышляя, не стоит ли позвать Джэхё с собой, потому что Пак Кён-то уж точно разговорит даже зомби, но наверное тратить первую за три года встречу с другом на сутулого зануду с длиннющими, мать их, ресницами ему жалко, так что он просто громко произносит:

— Я скоро вернусь.

Джэхё провожает его бесцветным взглядом и все тем же унылым "ага", и это вообще никак все-таки не вписывается в одну картину с развесёлыми уточками на полу. Нахрен, повторяет себе Чихо, собираясь не думать про него ни единой секунды до возвращения в общагу.

— Блять, — говорит ему Кён первым делом и немедленно протягивает руку к дредам, дергая за три скомканные косы сразу. — Тебя там в Китае не подменили на беженца с Ямайки?

Чихо ржет, бьёт его по сгибу локтя и думает, что наверное они оба изменились, и вряд ли только тем, что у Чихо появились дреды, а у Кёна привычка носить обувь на адской платформе, но к счастью это всё равно не те изменения, которые вносят в их разговоры хоть какую-то малейшую неловкость. С Кёном легко, он болтает точно так же, как флудит в каток, только жестикулирует намного больше, периодически задевая Чихо за плечо.

— А кстати, — спохватывается Кён уже в едальне, когда они успевают перетереть все курсы, на которые успели зарегистрироваться, курсы, на которые не успели, и то, сколько потеряла рэп-культура, когда великая надежда всея корейского хип-хопа Пак Кён всё-таки решил, что писать программы для сведения микстейпов куда интереснее, чем писать сами микстейпы, — А кстати, ты теперь где обретаешься-то? У мамы? Или на улице, как и полагается правильному беженцу с Гаити?

— Недавно был с Ямайки, — фыркает Чихо в гигантскую плошку пибимпаба, но Кён нимало не смущаясь пожимает плечами:

— Я подумал и решил, что ты достаточно жалок для гаитянина. Нет, слушай, если на улице, то можешь воспользоваться гостеприимством. Кто я буду, если не смогу приютить беженца и...

— В общежитии, — хмыкает Чихо, прерывая его, и Кён сразу же херит все его решения не думать любопытным вопросом:

— И чё, соседа тебе выдали? Он как, бомбы собирает под кроватью, я надеюсь?

Чихо неопределенно вертит ложкой в воздухе, пытаясь прикинуть правильное слово про Ан Джэхё, и наконец выдает:

— Шепелявый он.

Как будто это самое важное и определяющее, но на самом деле это просто единственное, в чём он сейчас про Ан Джэхё уверен на все сто, за исключением того, что тот красивый, но в таких мнениях Пак Кёнам точно не признаются.

Чихо возвращается довольно поздно, когда голова у него уже кругом идёт от компьютерных терминов, а в телефоне наконец-то заводится корейская симка, и обнаруживает комнату совсем тёмной и притихшей. Чихо на ощупь разувается, топчется на месте, привыкая к темноте, и пытается так же на ощупь найти свою кровать. Получается быстро благодаря тому, что он поскальзывается о валяющуюся на полу книжку (и это точно не его книжка) и как раз за спинку кровати хватается, удерживая равновесие. Чихо вполголоса матюгается, а сопящий напротив Джэхё шумно вздыхает во сне и, кажется, ворочается туда-сюда, от чего его кровать жалобно скрипит. Спит он с довольно дурацким видом, не слишком похожим на свою холодную отстраненность днем, крепко обнимая пёстрое одеяло всеми конечностями, и Чихо, сощурившись в темноту, совершенно случайно отмечает, что Джэхё носит красные трусы. Интересно, всегда ли одна из первых деталей, которую узнают люди о своих соседях по общаге, это цвет трусов, думает он перед тем, как заснуть самому.

Поздним утром залитые полуденным солнцем пятнадцать квадратных метров приветствуют его абсолютно так же, как вчера, когда он только зашел: Джэхё нет, но он все равно тут ужасно заметный, что по-прежнему своими компами, что всё той же книжкой на полу (бухучет, читает Чихо вверх ногами, свешиваясь с кровати, и закатывает глаза — какой задрот вообще берет учебники в руки раньше начала семестра, а то и раньше начала сессии), только уточек нет — ушел в них, что ли. Чихо почти ревниво хочется как можно скорее обжить свою половину комнаты, чтобы ощущаться тут ничуть не меньше. Например, купить гитару уже в конце концов, как сто лет собирался, и доставать Джэхё по вечерам, пока тот не начнёт разговаривать чуть более развернутыми фразами и желательно всё-таки не в стиле своего знакомца с тоннелем и татуировками.

У Джэхё на кровати вместо него самого валяется куча мятых шмоток, и Чихо невольно разглядывает их, пока аккуратно развешивает в шкаф свои. Такое наплевательское отношение к одежде его даже в какой-то степени возмущает — она вся серая, или чёрная, или на худой конец тёмно-синяя, но в общем по сути своей всё равно серая, и это кому угодно плюсом в карму считаться не может, а уж тем более кому-то красивому. И вообще нельзя же единственными яркими вещами в гардеробе иметь трусы и носки. Чихо пытается сложить воедино все бессмысленные факты, которые успел узнать про Ан Джэхё меньше, чем за сутки, но выходит плохо — они все до ужаса противоречивые, нормальные по отдельности и странные вместе. Как будто в лице кажущегося в меру чокнутым соседа вселенная подкинула ему один из самых причудливых паззлов на свете, где сначала надо ещё придумать, под каким углом разглядывать кусочки, чтобы соединять один с другим.

Чихо прокручивает в голове все те никакущие "ага" и упрямо думает, что Джэхё может морозиться сколько угодно, но У Чихо в одной комнате с человеком, про которого ничего не знает, жить не собирается.

***

Все первые дни Джэхё отчаянно пытается понять, в чём же дело — только ли в том, что ему ужасно не хватает Ёнгука, ужасно не нравится резкая смена привычной рутины, или всё-таки У Чихо просто неприятен ему сам по себе. Чихо много, Чихо болтает хрень, не обращая внимания на то, что Джэхё почти не реагирует, задаёт вопросы и плюет на крайне безынициативные ответы, лишь изредка вскипая из-за этого витиеватой руганью, из-за которой Джэхё думает, что может быть Чихо стоило пойти на литературу, а не на музыку. Чихо болтается где-то чёрт знает где целыми днями, иногда вовсе не приходит ночевать на выходных, но даже когда его нет, он всё равно есть — зубной щёткой всё с той же хелло китти, фигуркой из десноты на шкафу, куда Ёнгук раньше иногда кидал свои вещи, пришпиленными к стене рисунками и нотами.

Иногда Джэхё ловит себя на том, что разглядывает эти рисунки какое-то неприлично долгое время, но всё равно не испытывает ровным счетом никакого желания хоть сколько-нибудь сближаться с У Чихо. Ему не надо, у него есть Ёнгук, Чансон в конце концов, иногда отрывающийся от учебных дел брат, и наверное У Чихо всё-таки правда просто тот ещё сумасшедший фрик, к тому же страдающий непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что Джэхё хочет знать о нём миллион никому неинтересных вещей.

Джэхё бы назвал это крайней степенью самовлюбленности, но то, что Чихо так же бесцеремонно лезет со своим интересом в его собственную жизнь, немножко останавливает. Сумасшествие объясняет всё куда лучше.

Хочется обратно — в нормальность и спокойствие, когда можно было засыпать и просыпаться с Ёнгуком, а не боясь случайно разбудить Чихо слишком шумным движением. Конечно, Джэхё обязательно таки его будит, когда пытается закрыть холодильник, из которого вытащил утренний крем, и, конечно, в этот момент он сидит около долбаного холодильника на корточках в трусах.

Чихо скрипит кроватью, привставая и моргает полусонно, наверное, вообще плохо понимая, что происходит, но Джэхё резко дергает на себя одеяло, кутается в него и как можно быстрее прячется в душ. Вслед ему почти сразу летит весёлое:

— Да я и так знаю, что у тебя красные боксеры, чё стесняться.

Джэхё закрывает глаза и отпускает одеяло на пол, неловко комкая его ступнями. Чихо его выматывает каждой репликой, постоянно напоминая, что Джэхё не один и что так, как было, уже не будет.

Он медленно мылит голову, так же медленно смывает шампунь, словно в попытке оттянуть очередное пересечение с Чихо, и когда выходит, Чихо смотрит на него с пристальным любопытством, будто в Джэхё что-то должно было измениться за то время, что он был в душе. Мокрые пряди волос падают Джэхё на лоб, он поправляет их рукой, рискуя уронить злосчастное одеяло и предстать перед этим внимательным взглядом опять полуголым, и вдруг придумывает, чем можно попытаться осадить Чихо:

— Я тебя старше.

— И чё? — нисколько не смущается Чихо. — Может, ещё и на вы обращаться предложишь? У вас, кстати, ещё носки в уточку смешные.

Джэхё отчаянно краснеет от того, как Чихо походя упоминает и вправду те ещё забавные носки, подаренные Ёнгуком на какой-то дурацкий праздник, и с некоторой печалью осознаёт, что пожалуй вступать с Чихо в открытую перепалку ему всяко не стоит. Проиграет же.

— Можно просто хёном, — хмуро отвечает он, хотя в общем правильным вариантом было бы "не обращайся ко мне никак", но слушать прямо с утра красноречиво-матерную отповедь о своём унынии противным скрипучим голосом человека, который ровным счетом ничего не знает о жизни Джэхё, не хочется совершенно. Чихо хмыкает и пару раз издевательски повторяет нараспев "Джэхё-хёёён", и оно кажется ужасно странным. Примерно таким же странным, как идея натягивать джинсы под одеялом, лишь бы всё-таки не светануть перед Чихо голыми ногами.

Джэхё зачем-то пересказывает всё Ёнгуку, когда они сидят в пустой аудитории вместо нудной пары, и Ёнгук обозленно бросает в ответ:

— Достал он меня.

Ёнгук не видел Чихо ни разу с того самого первого дня, когда тот только приехал, но Джэхё ужасно понятно это ощущение — тут точно дело не в Чихо, а просто в том, что всё теперь слишком неудобно и непонятно, но он отчего-то чувствует именно себя виноватым в том, что Ёнгук сердится. Ему тоже недостаточно всех этих пустых аудиторий и коротких моментов, когда в футбольной раздевалке никого нет, но Ёнгук реагирует совсем остро и каждый раз ужасно мрачнеет, нехотя отпуская Джэхё около общежития. Он каждый раз настойчиво спрашивает, почему Джэхё не может узнать заранее, будет ли долбаный У Чихо ночевать у себя и когда он собирается валить и когда собирается возвращаться, но Джэхё слишком неловко и слишком не хочется говорить с Чихо лишний раз.

И потом в итоге наступает тот момент, когда Джэхё в лифте общежития пишет Ёнгуку в каток, что пошли гулять вечером, а то в университете не пересеклись, а около двери в комнату телефон пищит ответом, в котором значится короткое — "настроения нет гулять".

Ёнгук почти сразу исправляется и присылает что-то требовательное про хочу к тебе и чтоб на всю ночь, на меньшее не согласен, потому что хочу слишком сильно, но Джэхё просто слишком плохо понимает первую фразу. Он машинально жмёт цифры на замке, всё ещё тупо глядя в экран телефона и не осознавая, что это такое — нет настроения у Ёнгука. У самого Джэхё так бывало, но у него с присутствием любых эмоций, чувств и ощущений часто были проблемы, и к Ёнгуку это всё не относилось никоим образом, а у Ёнгука этого не было никогда. И тем более у него никогда так не было, чтобы не хотеть увидеть Джэхё.

Джэхё спотыкается на пороге о свой же брошенный накануне кроссовок, по-прежнему не замечая ничего, кроме всё того же сообщения, и почти не отражает, когда его ловят за предплечье.

— Хён? — близко-близко спрашивает незваный и непрошеный У Чихо. — Всё нормально?

Джэхё машинально прикрывает экран и медленно кивает, но Чихо, кажется, не верит. Тонкие пальцы нисколько не ослабляют хватку на его руке, Чихо не отходит на адекватное для чужих людей расстояние и смотрит с нескрываемым беспокойством, ужасно искренним, ужасно серьезным, и привычные огрызания вянут у Джэхё на языке. Хамить такому беспокоящемуся и держащему его за руку Чихо у него не получается, но как ещё можно с ним разговаривать — Джэхё не знает, поэтому просто молчит и смотрит в ответ сам — наверное, затравленно и настороженно в худшем случае, стеклянно в лучшем, но в общем всяко вряд ли так, что Чихо возьмёт и отвалит.

— Я тут подумал, — вдруг говорит Чихо, глядя уже не беспокойно, а как-то пополам хитро и любопытно, очередным пока ещё не знакомым Джэхё выражением глаз. Ладонь его съезжает вниз и отпускает джэхёшное предплечье, но сам Чихо и не думает отходить. — хочу срезать это все (он встряхивает головой с уродливыми дредами, и Джэхё чуть отшатывается назад), а то мыть невозможно. И покрасить. Поможешь мне краситься, хён?

— А жёваной морковки не надо? — мамино выражение, которым она гоняла их с братом в ответ на все попытки выклянчить карманных денег больше положенного, у Джэхё едва слышно срывается раньше, чем он успевает подумать, что вообще говорит и кому. У Чихо несколько секунд смотрит на него, не моргая, а потом заливисто ржёт, и этот смех на удивление не звучит обидно, так что Джэхё даже невольно сам дергает уголком губ в улыбку вместе с Чихо. 

— Откуда ты такого понабрался, хён, — фыркает тот, отсмеявшись. — Практически хочу в микстейп.

— Из Пусана, — внезапно говорит Джэхё правду. Он крайне смутно представляет себе, что такое микстейп, но наверное что-то музыкальное и почему-то сейчас Джэхё не кажется такой отталкивающей идея слышать про Чихо и его музыкальные шедевры.

Чихо щёлкает языком в ответ:

— Хочу туда когда-нибудь. Ну, поможешь краситься? С твоим арсеналом ты ж наверное должен и с краской уметь обращаться?

— Даже в руках никогда не держал, — опять слишком честно признаётся Джэхё, выдавая Чихо за минуту больше информации о себе, чем за все предыдущие дни. Чихо качает головой, возмущается, что самое-то лучшее Джэхё и игнорирует, кажется, обзывает его лохом, и Джэхё привычно крысится в ответ, но всё равно сейчас это получается иначе, чем до того, как он увидел у Чихо этот с непонятно каких причин волнующийся о нём взгляд.

Чихо тащит его с собой в комбини, долго и придирчиво разглядывает разные блондинистые краски, объясняет, что срезать дреды-то он может в салоне, а вот на покраску уже денег нет, и Джэхё за суетой почти забывает о том, как себя странно повёл Ёнгук. Он вспоминает на секунду, пока ждет Чихо от парикмахера, но правильный ответ так и не приходит на ум. Джэхё торопливо пишет просто, что на ночь не выйдет, пришлепывает кучу грустных смайликов, но в общем в том, что ему правда грустно именно сейчас, он не совсем уверен. Может быть, он пока не готов видеть Ёнгука, у которого нет настроения.

Стриженый Чихо с косой челкой, смешно падающей на один глаз, выглядит почти нормальным, хоть и по-прежнему ужасно некрасивым человеком.

— Ну, пошли разведём, — воодушевленно говорит он Джэхё, радостно тряся краской, и Джэхё усмехается мысли о том, был ли он сам таким же ребёнком на первом курсе. Наверное, не был. Наверное, Чихо просто в принципе слишком активный.

Джэхё долго и вдумчиво читает инструкцию к краске, повторяя каждое предложение по несколько раз, и Чихо нетерпеливо ругается, что хватит шепелявить всякое занудство, мазать надо. На попытку припугнуть его тем, что вдруг неправильно намажешь и выйдет фиолетовый вместо белого, Чихо только отмахивается беспечно:

— Как будто фиолетовый на мне не будет офигенно смотреться.

Может быть, версия о крайней самовлюблённости не так уж была и неверна, думает Джэхё, размазывая краску по голове Чихо. Волосы у него густые и мягкие, и трогать их почти приятно, хотя, конечно, Джэхё не уверен, что ему в принципе как-то может нравиться трогать кого-то, кроме Ёнгука. Чихо пытается вертеться, радостно вещает что-то про музыку и моду одновременно, и Джэхё даже кажется, что Чихо такой чересчур довольный даже для своего стандартного состояния просто из-за того, что ему наконец-то удалось Джэхё хоть немножко растормошить. Когда остаётся только ждать, пока краска впитается, Джэхё хочет спрятаться за широкий монитор компьютера и спокойно покрошить монстров, но Чихо опять хватает его за руку:

— Погоди, хён, надо запомнить этот день.

Какой этот, вертится у Джэхё на языке, но наверное день срезанных дредов собственно. А Чихо внезапно вытаскивает из чемодана полароид и утыкается плечом в плечо Джэхё, вытягивая руку.

— Э, — только и успевает произнести Джэхё, когда в глаза ему щёлкают вспышкой. Чихо трясет получившейся фотографией, как будто ждать пару минут до проявления решительно невыносимо, и когда наконец вырисовывается изображение, он возмущенно восклицает:

— Хён, ну ты чё, улыбнуться вообще не можешь? Давай ещё, чтоб тебе.

Он прислоняется к Джэхё плечом обратно, снова наводит камеру, и Джэхё широко раскрывает глаза, ожидая вспышку, но вместо этого чувствует, как в угол рта его тыкает чужой указательный палец, а сбоку звучит суровое "Улыбнись". И у Джэхё на мгновение ёкает сердце, в котором нет, не было, не может быть никого, кроме Ёнгука, и от шока он отталкивает Чихо всеми конечностями сразу. Тот смотрит исподлобья чуть обиженно и, кажется, собирается убирать полароид, но Джэхё быстро исправляется:

— Нет, давай, я... Попробую.

На второй фотографии у Чихо выпендрёжно-сердитая гримаса, а Джэхё улыбается самой неестественной улыбкой в мире, и именно ее в итоге Чихо забирает себе.

Чихо ставит полароид к себе на полку рядом с деснотовской фигуркой. Джэхё растерянно пытается понять, куда свой вообще можно приткнуть. Засовывать в альбом при Чихо неудобно — ещё заметит фотографии с Ёнгуком, да и в принципе странно пихать сегодняшний полароид к кадрам с его близкими людьми вроде Ёнгука, брата и мамы.

— В холодильник засунь, — снисходительно фыркает Чихо, осторожно проверяя, не пора ли смывать краску. Джэхё издает нервный короткий смешок и в итоге прячет фотографию в учебник по финансам. Пока Чихо копошится в ванной, завершая процесс превращения из дредастого неформала в яркую блондинку, Джэхё быстро проверяет каток, с некоторым облегчением видя, что Ёнгук пока ничего не написал, и надеется завтра забыть этот день к чёртовой матери, включая все дурацкие фотки с дурацким психом Чихо. Тот вылезает из ванной, вытирая голову на ходу и из-за этого случайно впечатываясь лбом Джэхё между лопаток. К счастью, больше ничего не собирается ёкать, но вздрогнуть таки Джэхё вздрагивает — от неожиданного прикосновения холодных мокрых прядей.

— Круто же? — спрашивает Чихо, тряся платиновыми вихрами прямо посреди комнаты, и Джэхё невольно кивает. В общем всё лучше, чем дреды, хотя может быть и к ним он на самом-то деле успел привыкнуть.

Чихо отстает от него, принимаясь щелкать селки и видимо делиться с миром новостью о своей новой прическе, а Джэхё таки раскрывает новый компьютер и запускает игру. Прямо посреди миссии его вдруг пинают в бедро, а потом Чихо своим безапелляционным тоном выдает: "Слышь, хён, подвинься", и плюхается рядом, вперивая любопытный взгляд в монитор. Джэхё ждет надоедливых вопросов вроде кто это, зачем это, почему ты не возьмёшь пулемет вместо меча, но Чихо спрашивает только:

— А со вторым чё делаешь?

— По учёбе пишу всякое, — автоматически отвечает Джэхё и краем глаза замечает, как Чихо крутит пальцем у виска. Чья б корова мычала, думает Джэхё, нарочно дёргая плечом, чтобы заехать Чихо по уху. Тот бодает его блондинистой макушкой в ответ, а потом почти целый час смирно торчит рядом, глядя Джэхё в монитор и отвечая на сообщения у себя в катоке.

На следующий день Ёнгук хватает Джэхё на первом же перерыве между лекциями, целует до чёрных мушек перед глазами и шепчет, что обязательно придумает, как им быть, и Джэхё почти готов поверить в то, что ничего перед этим — не было. Но когда он приходит домой, Чихо расплывается в широченной улыбке, рассказывает про реакцию сокурсников на свои волосы, и Джэхё немножко даже хочется отделаться простым "ага" в ответ, но больше не получается.

Потому что предыдущий день был и никуда не денется и полароид, выпавший из учебника Джэхё на лекции по финансам, он всё-таки решил убрать в альбом, хоть и в самый конец, а не по соседству с другими.

***

Наверное, это немного по-детски, но Чихо правда чуть-чуть удивляется тому, что когда он меняет дреды на короткий блонд, практически ничего не меняется. Ну то есть, мама ерошит его по макушке и смеётся, что скоро забудет, какого цвета волосы у сына на самом деле, брат снисходительно хмыкает (и ему хочется теперь показывать фак вместо языка, как было раньше), Кён вопрошает, когда ждать у него на голове ирокез, а какая-то девчонка с курса подкидывает Чихо в карман рюкзака свой айди в катоке. Сколько-нибудь выбивается из стандартной картины мира тут разве что последнее, но Чихо всё равно забывает о ней сразу же после добавления, тем более определить, кто именно это был, ему так и не удается.

— Ты просто плохо пытаешься, — бубнит Кён, когда они в очередной раз пересекаются на обед. — Мог бы ценить, что наконец-то нравишься людям, которые не так очаровательно добры, как я.

Может быть, Чихо правда плохо пытается, а может быть, ему просто не особенно хочется пытаться хорошо. Наверное, это всяко не совсем те изменения, которых бы ему хотелось, и вряд ли он согласился бы, что лучше хоть какие-то, чем никаких. У Чихо вообще проблемы с тем, чтобы принимать "хоть какие-то" варианты в любой сфере. Впрочем, проблемой это скорее обычно становилось для других — для того же Кёна, когда они ещё пытались что-то делать в области музыки вместе, а теперь для тех, кому выпадало несчастье оказаться с Чихо в группе на какие-нибудь коллективные задания.

Наверное, если бы Ан Джэхё прижали к стене и потребовали прямой ответ, считает ли он проблемой то, что Чихо "хоть сколько-то нормальные" отношения с ним устраивали ничуть не больше, чем предшествовавшие им отношения совершенно несуществующие, он бы ответил да, и Чихо знает, что он бы ответил да. Но смириться с тем, что даже теперь, когда Джэхё начал иногда внятно (ну, в меру своих шепелявых возможностей) разговаривать, они живут на своих общих пятнадцати квадратных метрах совершенно отдельными жизнями, у Чихо не выходит при всём желании.

Ему хочется, чтобы Джэхё не надевал наушники, когда Чихо пробует свои мелодии, и хочется, чтобы с ним можно было спокойно пойти обедать, как с тем же Кёном, и вообще зачем им сидеть на отдельных кроватях, если в общем-то на одной тоже было ничего. И Чихо даже не против просто смотреть, как Джэхё сосредоточенно гоняет бесконечную дурацкую игрушку.

Джэхё старательно держит дистанцию, вплоть до того, что не заходит в ванную, даже если Чихо там просто чистит зубы, раскрыв дверь нараспашку, и каждый раз за вежливое "я подожду" Чихо хочется как минимум плеснуть в него водой похолоднее, а то и затащить внутрь и окунуть под ледяной душ целиком, чтоб одумался. Невыносимо бесит, что дистанция категорически отказывается сокращаться, и Чихо, конечно, очень нравится полароид, который у них тогда вышел, но одного мало, оказывается. Хочется ещё миллион. И чтобы Джэхё улыбался на них не криво, не приклеенно, а так, как он иногда улыбается в телефон — искренне и без напряжения. Жалко, что даже с телефоном он такой редко, а чаще всё-таки хмурый и никакой.

Спрашивать Джэхё, чему он улыбается, кажется ничуть не лучшей идеей, чем спрашивать его тогда, что с ним произошло. Чихо почти физически больно вспоминать абсолютно отсутствующий взгляд сквозь себя, которым Джэхё тогда смотрел на пороге, явно мечтая, чтоб все люди вокруг, и У Чихо в особенности, провалились куда подальше, и наблюдать, как в такое же перетекает улыбка, ему не слишком хочется. 

Поэтому он просто продолжает болтать о ерунде, спрашивать о ерунде, потому что тогда оно сработало, и у Чихо каждый раз невольно губы расплываются счастливой усмешкой при воспоминании о том, как Джэхё отмахивался от него, разбираясь в инструкции для краски. Он заставляет Джэхё таки послушать трек, куда и правда попадает "жёваная морковка", и потом три дня злится, что тому не понравилось, настолько заметно, что сам Джэхё в итоге виновато толкает его в плечо в какой-то момент:

— Я просто не люблю рэп.

— Ты просто дурак, хён, — ворчит Чихо в ответ, и Джэхё пожимает плечами, опять уходя в учебник, телефон и ноутбук одновременно. Чихо подглядывает чуть-чуть из-за экрана своего собственного ноутбука, где опять бессердечно висит саундфордж, коим приходится пользоваться за неимением лучшей программы, которую Кён ещё не написал, и Джэхё всё равно такой красивый дурак, блин.

В громоздких очках, нелепым хвостом на затылке, в отвратительно серой своей одежке, грызущий карандаш и путающийся в проводах своей же тонны техники. Очень красивый, и очень угрюмый, и Чихо в какой-то момент перестает бороться с подсознательным желанием не просто сидеть рядом, а обнимать, и чтобы никакой угрюмости больше, пока Чихо его обнимает.

И конечно, если бы он его сунул под холодный душ, ничем нормальным это не закончилось бы, потому что Чихо в общем-то нравится воображать, как с мокрого Джэхё слетела бы вся его суровая отстранённость, и он бы обязательно поцеловал его тогда, и вдруг бы Джэхё всё-таки не был против, раз он всё-таки даже умеет для Чихо улыбаться.

— Хватит пялиться, — дружелюбно говорит Кён, когда Чихо, забывшись, так же подглядывает за Джэхё на противоположный конец столовой. Чихо как-то огрызается (возможно, всё той же жёваной морковкой, чёрт бы её побрал, такую приставучую), а потом к задумчиво распивающему шоколадное молоко Джэхё подходит смутно знакомый чувак и обнимает его так, как хотелось самому Чихо, и нисколько не стесняется толпы людей вокруг.

Чихо сосредоточенно стукает ложкой по верхней губе, когда Джэхё оборачивается и сияет той самой улыбкой, какая обычно предназначалась телефону. Может быть, даже похлеще.

В следующую секунду его стукает по лбу другая ложка — Пак Кён переходит от слов к делу, и Чихо даже как будто бы это помогает войти обратно в разум. По крайней мере, как Джэхё в обнимку с чуваком уходят из столовой, он уже отразить не успевает.

На следующий же день Чихо натыкается на них в комбини недалеко от общежития, и, кажется, вообще всю дорогу он был несусветным идиотом, потому что конечно чувак ему вполне себе знаком — это всё тот же, с тоннелями и хамством, и начерта он Джэхё сдался, Чихо понять примерно так же сложно, как объяснить себе, почему он столько времени нихрена не замечал.

Джэхё держит его за руку, смеётся и сам что-то шепчет на ухо, и Чихо почти хочется нарочно крикнуть что-нибудь вроде "Привет, хён, вынес ли ты мусор", но он не кричит. Он вообще не говорит ничего, пока его не окликает сам Джэхё чуть удивленно. Тоннельный чувак роняет вполголоса "блять", и Чихо при всей своей ненависти к слишком вежливым и оттого бесцельным разговорам старательно разводит именно такой минут на пять.

Ему так не нравится тоннельный чувак, ему так не нравится, как Джэхё на него смотрит, ему так не нравится, что вот этому самому — можно, обнимать можно, улыбки получать, претендовать на кучу времени Ан Джэхё и на, такое ощущение, все его эмоции. Ему можно, а У Чихо нельзя.

— Это Ёнгук, — говорит Джэхё чуть позже, когда приходит домой, и даже зачем-то уточняет, нервно закусывая и без того распухшую губу: — Бан Ёнгук, со спортивного менеджмента.

Чихо мысленно даёт себе щелбан за то, что скорее пялится на губы Джэхё, чем слушает его реплику, и кивает, но заставить себя не смотреть почему-то куда сложнее теперь, когда он знает про наличие Бан Ёнгука, и про то, почему Джэхё в телефон улыбается, и наверное надо сказать, что знает, что все его хочется того, сего, этого про Джэхё не сбудутся, потому что они уже сбылись у Бан Ёнгука. Надо сказать, но получается так себе.

Может быть, лучше было бы продолжать не знать и продолжать не замечать у Джэхё на губах следы чужих губ и не пытаться вглядываться в то, как у него краснеют пятна на ключицах в вырезе очередной серой футболки. Может быть, стоило бы чёртов тот полароид отвернуть прочь к стене и забыть нафиг вообще всё, что было — начиная с первой своей мысли про то, какой Ан Джэхё красивый, и заканчивая воспоминанием о том, как он размазывал краску Чихо по голове.

Джэхё роняет очередное "подожду" тем же вечером, и у Чихо почти тянется рука всё-таки его облить, потому что бесит сегодня особенно сильно, но он резко осекается. Сегодня и нельзя — особенно. 

— Хён, — вдруг говорит Чихо прямо через полный рот зубной пасты вместо этого в зеркало, где отражается стоящий в коридоре Джэхё, и зеркальный Джэхё смотрит на него, близоруко щурясь и крутя свои громоздкие очки в руках, — я с тем треком выиграл баттл.

Скорее всего, Джэхё даже не представляет себе, что такое баттл, и хорошо ещё, если он в принципе помнит, о каком треке речь, но он смущенно дёргает уголком губ в ответ, как будто бы подтверждая, что помнит, и Чихо выплевывает воду в раковину вместе с обещанием, что это вот и был тот самый последний раз, когда он пристал к совсем чужому Ан Джэхё, который не просто наглухо закрыт для него самого, но ещё и открыт для кого-то другого.

В общем-то не то чтобы Джэхё для него так уж чрезмерно важен — всего-то месяца полтора бок о бок, не то чтобы Чихо успел о нём так уж много разузнать, чтобы не смочь всё это забыть — носки с уточками, красные трусы и пусанское происхождение вряд ли могут считаться чем-то слишком существенным, и не то чтобы вокруг не было людей, заслуживавших внимания Чихо куда больше. Он даже кое-как отыскивает контакт той самой девчонки среди списка в катоке и посылает ей пару дурацких сообщений, на которые приходят настолько глупые ответы, что в голову опять лезет непрошеная жёваная морковка. Впрочем, если бы морковкой всё и ограничивалось, было бы вполне неплохо. Жаль, что у вселенной другие планы, и ровно тогда, когда Чихо кажется, что он наплевал, растёр и успокоился, ей непременно надо подсунуть ему зрелище целующихся Джэхё с Ёнгуком за углом общежития.

И это внезапно противно, и внезапно очень легко представить, как бы оно было иначе — если бы это Чихо скользил губами по длинной шее и нетерпеливо лез руками под толстовку. И как Джэхё бы в ответ произносил его имя, которое, как будто бы, за все полтора месяца так вслух ни разу и не сказал, и все эти театры воображения про то, чего никогда не будет, — вот вообще не то что Чихо нужно про чужого, чужого, сто раз сказать себе это, и все равно не поможет, совершенно не его Джэхё. Конечно, Чихо немножко жалко своего собственного бесконечного трепа каждый день, и даже простых ответных "ага", одиноко повисающих прямо посреди комнаты, жалко, но вляпываться во все происходящее ещё глубже у него никакого желания всё-таки нет, и уж точно оно пропадает, когда Чихо ловит себя на том, что дрочит в душе не на абстрактные представления о своих любимых девицах с широкими бедрами, а на всё те же хреновы театры воображения про человека, который, чёрт его дери, сидит на кровати напротив. Так близко, почти что руку протяни — дотронешься. Только ему нельзя дотрагиваться. Ему нельзя, а Ёнгуку можно.

Чихо пытается убедить себя, что в общем раз Джэхё улыбается, то видимо ему хорошо и пусть ему будет хорошо, а если ему Бан Ёнгук сам по себе не нравится — ну так кого это волнует. Успех убеждений выходит примерно такой же, как с уговорами себя не смотреть Джэхё на губы и не думать про то, что он красивый и его наверняка хорошо обнимать. То есть, особо никакого успеха и нет.

Джэхё слишком мало улыбается, чтобы считать, что ему хорошо, и больше всего на свете Чихо хочется забить на все его улыбки, прекратить считать это сколько-то важным для своего собственного настроения, но видимо пока он каждый день разглядывает, как Джэхё переодевается из серого уличного в черное домашнее, роняет банки с кремами из холодильника и насупленно смотрит в престарелый компьютер, виснущий прямо посреди презентации, вряд ли что-то выйдет. Ему будет упрямо казаться, что Ёнгук не умеет дурацкого шепелявого Джэхё обнимать правильно, но объяснить хотя бы самому себе, с чего он взял, что смог бы сам найти правильный способ, Чихо вряд ли в силах. Наверное, Чихо кажется, что Ёнгук просто и не особо хочет это правильное искать.

***

Ёнгук практически профессионально обводит чужого защитника, легко перекидывает мяч с ноги на ногу, пасует на другой конец поля, принимает пас сам и ужасно красивым в своей простоте движением забивает долгожданный гол. Вокруг Джэхё подскакивают трибуны, а он сам почти давится невкусным пивом в собственном крике радости. И потом ещё раз. И ещё. И Ёнгук опять главный герой очередного матча.

Джэхё его привычно ждет, сутуло подпирая стенку за углом раздевалки, и играет в телефоне, ставя свои собственные рекорды, которые в отличие от ёнгуковских не интересуют особо никого, кроме самого Джэхё. Иногда впрочем потоки бессмыслицы про то, что в энгри бердз звездные войны графика настолько дурацкая, что опознать едва-едва можно разве что магистра Йоду и Дарта Вейдера, способен выслушать брат, но в общем Джэхё склонен большую часть своих рассуждений считать не слишком интересными и информативными, а про игрушки, конечно, скучно даже Ёнгуку.

И с чего бы должно быть иначе, если он вываливается из раздевалки в окружении своих сокомандников, которые бурным весельем обсуждают прошедший матч, умудряясь одновременно поржать над ошибками соперника и разобрать свои собственные. У Ёнгука же правда столько всего происходит за один день. До Джэхё ли тут.

Раньше было — да, упрямо саднит где-то далеко в затылке. Раньше он вываливался точно так же, но только вместо полной погруженности в споры живо отыскивал Джэхё взглядом, улыбался — не своей сияющей улыбкой победителя на поле, а очень обыкновенной и теплой. А потом они ходили отмечать вдвоем и к Джэхё.

Сейчас Ёнгук его не то что не замечает, а как будто даже не пытается вспомнить, что Джэхё его должен ждать. Он идёт вместе со всеми, громко хохоча, и активно участвует в обсуждении, какой хоф будет больше рад их шумной компании. Джэхё хочется подойти, и если бы Ёнгук был не против, он бы и с ними мог пойти, если вдвоем Ёнгуку скучно, раз они всё равно не могут теперь торчать вдвоем в общежитии, и ему даже было бы абсолютно нормально, если бы Ёнгук сказал заранее, что пойдет тусить с командой. Джэхё бы тогда вообще на этот матч не пошел, сдались ему все футбольные рекорды, когда он даже правила едва помнит, а бейсбол намного интереснее.

Ёнгук не говорит ничего, в каток тоже не пишет, и Джэхё даже зачем-то проверяет почту, где одиноко болтаются материалы для презентации по маркетингу, которую они лепят вместе с Чансоном. На всякий случай он пишет сам, хотя в чате и так болтается непрочитанное сообщение от Джэхё про то, как они на бизнес-стратегии разбирали кейс про футбольный клуб. Ёнгука такое обычно веселило, но обычно наверное уже давно улетело к чертям. Обычно Ёнгук хоть дурным эмотиконом, но отвечал. Сейчас он читает таки оба сообщения, но ответа не приходит ни на одно.

Почему-то даже если идти домой нарочито медленно, специально придумывая лишние круги, то ответ быстрее не приходит. Он по-прежнему не приходит вовсе. Какой уж там интерес к игрушкам, думает Джэхё, щелкая краснеющие на кампусе клёны в инстаграм. Пока он играет с фильтрами, руки умудряются замерзнуть так, что даже экран телефона в итоге на Джэхё реагировать отказывается.

Да чё уж там, с ним даже У Чихо, у которого наверное хобби надоедать людям круглосуточно, почти не разговаривает уже. Джэхё вдруг фыркает сам себе, пока едет в лифте, что вот же человек, который даже в его игры нос пытался всунуть, сидел же рядом, смотрел, как будто бы и слушал вроде, если Джэхё заносило какую-нибудь чушь объяснять.

— Привет, хён, — говорит ему Чихо, когда Джэхё заходит в тёплую комнату. Он немигающим взглядом смотрит в монитор с девственно чистой страницей блокнота и даже не поворачивается в сторону двери.

А Джэхё наверное даже скучает — сначала казалось, что ничего сложнее нет, чем привыкнуть к Чихо, а в результате ему уже кажется гнетущей тишина, висящая в комнате, когда они тут вдвоем. Когда у Чихо стукали мерзотные биты и приходилось надевать наушники, подкручивая громкость своей нормальной музыки посильнее, было правильнее. Или когда Чихо пересказывал лекции, возмущаясь отсталостью очередного препода, тоже было правильнее. И даже когда Чихо ругался на бардак, демонстративно грозясь выкинуть очередной валяющийся на полу учебник в мусорное ведро, было намного правильнее, чем нынешнее никак.

Жалко, Чихо пока устраивает его подвыцветший блонд с порядком отросшими корнями. Джэхё бы потаскался с ним за краской снова, так же как когда его оглушило первым звонком про то, что никакого обычно уже больше нет. Наверное, Чихо просто был слишком вне всей привычной жизни Джэхё, слишком отдельно, слишком отличался от вообще всех людей, которых Джэхё за свои чуть больше чем двадцать лет жизни встречал, поэтому у него и выходило так легко отвлекать. Любые другие друзья Джэхё слишком хорошо знали про Ёнгука, чтобы не упоминать его периодически, а Чихо не упоминал никогда — даже после того, как случайно всё узнал. И иногда это было здорово.

Всё как будто переворачивается этими неотвеченными сообщениями с ног на голову: Джэхё чувствует себя идиотом, но он правда слоняется по комнате, нарочито пытаясь как-нибудь помешать Чихо и заставить его переключить внимание с компьютера на себя. Чихо не реагирует ни на просто передвижения, ни на то, как Джэхё (правда случайно!) роняет чашку с недопитым кофе, ни на последующее оттирание кофе. Давно ли было наоборот.

Джэхё сдаётся. Он заваливается на кровать и бесцельно пялится в экран катока, где ему не отвечают. Презентацию делать лень, и дедлайн всё равно не завтра, задачи решать тоже лень, и вообще с утра бессмысленная пара, на которой он отлично успеет их решить раз пять каждую. Ему правда хочется просто поговорить с Чихо — как раньше. Чтобы это из него вытягивали слова, и чтобы Чихо задавал ненужные вопросы, а Джэхё хотелось улыбаться в ответ, но он стеснялся.

Если попытаться прикинуть логически, то Чихо был наглый и приставучий, и оно сработало, и раз всё таки перевернулось вверх тормашками, и это Джэхё теперь хочется с ним поговорить, а не наоборот, то может быть ему тоже стоит попробовать так — нагло и беззастенчиво.

Ещё б уметь так. Джэхё задумчиво разглядывает поверх размывающегося по взгляду телефона, как Чихо на другом конце комнаты стукает ступней в стену. В принципе наверное сочинять какофонию из битов такое может помогать. Если б Чихо пытался писать нормальные мелодии, было бы уже глупее надеяться, что такие стучания возымеют хоть какой-то эффект.

Джэхё долго-долго (как ему кажется) копается в себе, собирая воедино жалкие крупицы наглости.

— Слышь, — непривычно громко говорит он, и Чихо удивленно поднимает брови в ответ. — Сгоняй со мной в магазин.

Чихо невольно фыркает, не отрываясь от компьютера:

— Это зачем ещё?

Очень короткий и простой вопрос у Джэхё, тем не менее, вызывает те ещё сложности — сказать правду для него примерно как повеситься, а врать он умеет примерно так же хорошо, как наглеть. С другой стороны, правда не бывает одна.

— Я у тебя таскал пену для бритья, и она почти закончилась, — отчаянно сжёвывая окончания, ляпает Джэхё. Он уже не уверен, что хочет куда-то идти и продолжать этот разговор и вообще наверное стоит накрыться подушкой и остаток совместной жизни с Чихо косплеить бабочку в коконе. Очень молчаливую причем бабочку, но подушка, увы, далеко лежит.

Кажется, Чихо хочет спросить, сбрендил ли он, какого хрена несчастную пену нельзя купить в одного, и, в общем, озвучив это, он был бы абсолютно прав, но Джэхё видимо настолько отчаянно сжимает долбаный телефон в руке и настолько идиотом выглядит, что у Чихо во взгляде опять появляется всё то же чёртово беспокойство, как и в прошлый раз. На мгновение оно сменяется злобой, и Джэхё почти опасается, что Чихо наорёт на него похлеще, чем за любой бардак, за то, что он, наверное, его отвлекает от очередного рэп-шедевра, но на самом деле Чихо явно даже не думает кричать.

— Вообще мне надо солнечные очки, — говорит Чихо вместо сердитого крика. — Я знаю, что ты ничего не понимаешь, но блин, хён, ты хоть раз видал крутого рэпера, который выступает без тёмных очков?

И оказывается, что вечер в конце ноября — самое лучшее время для того, чтобы отправиться за пеной для бритья и солнечными очками. Чихо меряет десять пар подряд в ближайшей оптике, старательно придаёт себе важный и крутой вид и ужасно по-детски дуется, когда Джэхё над этим смеётся. Ни на одну из десяти пар им не хватит денег, даже если бы они выскребли мелочь из углов комнаты, куда та нередко закатывается, выпав из карманов. Чихо приходится немного скорректировать план: сначала стать крутым, а потом уже закупиться очками по полной, и Джэхё пытается придумать, как такую смену стратегии назвали бы мудрые экономисты.

— Но кстати... — вдруг начинает Джэхё, когда они проходят мимо какого-то мелкого магазина, но сразу осекается, поняв, что собирался пересказать Чихо кейс с пары про футбольную команду.

— Чё? — рассеянно спрашивает Чихо, скользя взглядом по витрине. — Ещё можно попросить Кёна хакнуть мой банковский счет. Правда, наверное он не согласится, если грабить надо будет не меня, а мне.

Джэхё с облегчением кивает, полностью выражая согласие с неизвестным ему Кёном, который впрочем возникает в болтовне Чихо достаточно часто, чтобы уже почти казаться Джэхё знакомым. Наверное, про этого Кёна он знает даже чуть больше, чем про кучу своих однокурсников, с кем перекинулся едва ли парой слов за всё время обучения. Про то, как он написал вирус для директора школы и боялся его запускать сразу, и тестировал его на компьютере кого-то ещё — Мино, кажется, и потом этот загадочный Мино вместе с Чихо писал на Кёна дисс, и Чихо вроде этот дисс даже включал послушать.

Внезапно Чихо для Джэхё уже настолько близкий, чтобы помнить кучу рассказанной им ерунды, отличать Кёна от Мино и понимать слово дисс, но как говорить ему то, что он обычно говорил Ёнгуку, Джэхё не готов даже представить. Пусть речь и идёт всего лишь о моменте с занятий, но он собирался говорить это не Чихо.

Зато ему очень просто получается говорить любую сиюминутную ерунду, какая взбредет в голову здесь и сейчас, чтоб быть забытой сразу же, как только Джэхё ее произносит. Чихо почему-то вслушивается, почему-то совсем необидно ржёт и почему-то, когда Джэхё походя тыкает пальцем в автомат с конфетами на входе в какой-то торговый центр, что дескать шоколадка с правого края всегда казалась вкуснее прочих, останавливается и принимается шарить по карманам.

— Хён, смотри, — Чихо растопыривает пальцы, раскладывая все нашаренное по ладони, — четыре монеты по пятьсот вон и две по сто. А у тебя?

Джэхё офигевше шлепает рядом с чихошными свои монеты — пять по пятьсот, ещё две по сто и одна замшелая пятидесятка. Чихо пересчитывает их все ещё раз и разочарованно цокает языком:

— Ещё б пятьдесят и на десять раз ровно хватило бы. Ну девять тоже ничо так?

— Ты чего, — спрашивает абсолютно сбитый с толку Джэхё, уже когда Чихо азартно забрасывает в автомат первую монету и принимается дёргать рычагом. Конечно, с первого раза цепляется вообще не то и вообще не туда.

— Ты чего, — растерянно повторяет Джэхё, глядя сквозь стекло с угла на то, как Чихо быстро расправляется со второй монетой.

— Не тупи, — хмыкает Чихо в ответ, сосредоточенно щелкая по рычагу. — Достаю тебе вот ту с правого края.

Джэхё прижимается к стеклу обеими ладонями и лбом. Монет становится меньше, они разживаются одним невкусным леденцом на двоих, от которого Чихо кривит в момент, и Джэхё узнает, что тот вообще не любит сладкое.

— Так не бывает, — с абсолютной убеждённостью в своей правоте говорит Джэхё, и Чихо возводит глаза к потолку, пока он бормочет одно за другим названия разных сладостей, потому что ну хоть одна, хоть какая-нибудь экзотическая фигня должна же нравиться, Чихо же не может быть настолько странным.

Но наверное он правда — настолько, на самом деле весь странный и нелогичный, никто логичный не стал бы прыгать вокруг дурацкого автомата, скармливая ему целых четыре с половиной тыщи вон, лишь бы достать шоколадку, которой красная цена — тыща, не больше. Чихо матерится сквозь зубы, когда щипцы разлепляются слишком рано, Джэхё смущенно замечает про себя, что сам вовсе перестает дышать в эти моменты, но всё-таки у них даже остаётся одна из тех пятисотвоновых монет, потому что Чихо ловит удачу на восьмой.

— Кто круче всех, — самодовольно ухмыляется он, засовывая долбаную шоколадку Джэхё в ладонь, и теперь это очередь Джэхё закатывать глаза в потолок. Пару месяцев назад он бы посчитал это самодовольство убогим, месяц назад — назойливым, а сейчас оно просто часть Чихо, неотъемлемая и делающая его тем самым человеком, с которым неправильно молчать.

Когда Джэхё таки покупает в сонном уже комбини злополучную пену для бритья и с чувством выполненного долга разрывает таки на выходе зубами обёртку на шоколадке, Чихо вдруг сцепляет руки на затылке и, глядя в небо, очень задумчиво и серьезно спрашивает:

— Нет, но а почему ты мою таскал-то?

— Сначала был без линз и не разглядел, — невнятно шуршит Джэхё огрызком бумажки во рту. — А потом лень покупать себе было.

Чихо фыркает свое привычное "дурак", бубнит что-то не менее привычное про то, что и кто тут старше на самом-то деле, а потом резко отламывает себе большой шоколадный кусок.

— Таки нравится? — пытается поддеть Джэхё, но Чихо мотает головой:

— Да я ваще не понимаю, как тебя не тошнит, но я ж её сам выиграл, надо попробовать?

— Надо, — Джэхё кивает почти серьезно, и Чихо улыбается.

Всё, о чем Джэхё способен думать короткую дорогу от комбини до общежития — почему нельзя зависнуть в этом моменте. Ну вот чтобы как система на его дряхлом компе взять и остановиться, чтобы у него кусок обертки в кармане, и в руке шоколадка вкусом как всё его школьное детство, и на улице темно и холодно, а Чихо обзывает дураком и улыбается. Чтобы в голове всё время было так замечательно легко и пусто, без единой проблемы, единой мысли и желания заглянуть в телефон.

Телефон молчит почти весь последующий день тоже, впрочем, а шоколадка заканчивается быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и идея про кокон кажется опять довольно привлекательной, но уже ни разу не из-за Чихо.

***

Ан Джэхё — тяжёлый.

С ним тяжко, трудно и вообще совершенно невыносимо, когда он молчит, и с ним ни разу не легче, когда он разговаривает. Ему никак нельзя не вытащить шоколадку, хотя фантик потом приходится выбрасывать всё равно самому Чихо — и он отлично знает, что можно сколько угодно раз попытаться как угодно вдолбить Ан Джэхё в голову мысль, что засунуть обертку между холодильником и полкой не есть избавиться от нее навсегда, она всё равно запутается где-то в густых длинных волосах и не дойдет, куда надо. Чихо пытается стебать, пытается ругаться, но всё равно ничего не выходит.

Это странно, на самом-то деле, потому что кому угодно скажи (а в роли кого угодно обычно выступал Пак Кён, и Чихо иногда даже подозревал, что тот додумывает к его словам чересчур много, а самое дурацкое, что не так уж неправильно додумывает), что из экономиста и музыканта более организованным должен быть всяко не музыкант, ну и тем более странно, потому что Джэхё до противного зануден, когда дело касается учёбы или там, чего уж, чихошной блондинистой краски.

— Ты уже читал в прошлый раз, — бубнит Чихо, когда Джэхё пристально изучает инструкцию к уже второй пачке.

Этой пачкой и свежей окраской у Чихо начинается зима.

У Джэхё она начинается вечным сморканием, разбросанными кругом платками, и Чихо почти не удивляется, когда оказывается, что арсенал лекарственных скляночек у него сопоставим с арсеналом косметическим. Помогает, впрочем, плохо, но с другой стороны, Чихо не сказал бы и что косметический арсенал несет хоть какую-то пользу. Всё равно и так красивый.

Только тяжёлый, особенно когда тащишь его на себе через всю вселенскую бесконечность — от жуткого вида придорожной палатки до общежития.

Чихо напарывается на него случайно, случайнее вообще не придумаешь, потому что если бы не внезапное знакомство на очередном подвальном рэп-баттле с безвинно выгнанным из какого-то айдольского агентства американским корейцем, сидел бы Чихо в тот день в общежитии спокойно и наверное только с утра узнал бы, сколько соджу может проглотить один Ан Джэхё, и то только потому что у того голова бы болела. Но — безвинный американский кореец обещает заделиться контактами крутого тату-мастера и заодно показать свою новую звукозаписывающую студию, от которой только что кипятком не писает, и Чихо соглашается. Он жалеет позже, когда оказывается, что студия находится на той ещё горке, но сам факт все равно крутой, и себе хочется примерно такую же, только лучше.

Идти оттуда быстро не выходит — у Чихо после карабканий по горкам слегка заплетаются ноги в стоптанных ботинках, пока он шлепает по тоненькому, прозрачному уже почти слою снега на тротуарах, и наверное только поэтому собственно замечает в палатке между парой бутылок соджу Джэхё.

Чихо сначала привычно одёргивает себя, что тот небось не один, сейчас на столе материализуется ещё одна бутылка, а рядом на табуретке — весёлый и такой же осоловело щурящийся Бан Ёнгук, обнимет Джэхё за плечи и разольет им обоим новую порцию. Чёрт знает, в честь чего, может, кто-то из них уезжает на Рождество и надо отметить заранее, не его это дело.

Только никакого Ёнгука нет, с Джэхё чуть-чуть разговаривает приторговывающая тут аджумма, косятся сидящие по соседству немолодые служащие, но и всё на том. Джэхё задумчиво разглядывает бутылку насквозь, не менее глубокомысленно жуёт не очень приятного вида рыбу, и у Чихо опять отключается вся рациональность, каковой и без того-то не слишком много. Это его дело. Будь проклят тот день, когда Ан Джэхё стал его делом, но уже стал, чё ж теперь.

— Друг? — спрашивает аджумма, когда Чихо сердито пихает его в бок и пытается поднять, а Джэхё только хлопает глупыми, пьяными глазами в ответ.

— Вроде того, — с некоторой обречённостью в голосе откликается Чихо, когда Джэхё таки удается стащить со стула и даже кое-как придать ему подобное вертикальному положение. Аджумма кивает понимающе, а Чихо сам не знает, сожаления о чём тут больше — то ли о том, что он вообще с Джэхё знаком, то ли о том, что просто друг.

Джэхё отчаянно пытается шлепнуться мордой в снег, одновременно бормоча всякую хреноту, в которую Чихо старательно не вслушивается. Никакого желания ни узнавать про Ёнгука лишнюю информацию, ни постигать глубины экономической науки, ни, что хуже всего, набираться очередных жёваных морковок у него нет. С джэхёшным намерением шлепнуться совладать сложнее — и в итоге Чихо попросту перестает пытаться заставить его идти самостоятельно. Проще дотащить на себе.

— Подождал бы пару дней, — вполголоса ворчит Чихо, пытаясь перекрыть все пьяные малоразборчивые бредни у себя около уха. Кто бы мог подумать, что допившийся в несознанку Джэхё такой разговорчивый. — Напились бы на Рождество вместе, я б Кёна позвал, Мино даже, может, и не вот так чтобы, а нормально, и...

— Агааа, — чуть охрипшим шепотом выдает Джэхё в ответ прямо Чихо в шею, и черт подери весь алкоголь на планете, почему он не мог спокойно пить со своим Ёнгуком, почему один, зачем.

Впрочем, после этого Джэхё таки замолкает — сопит только, шмыгает безнадежно заложенным носом, а потом дышит размеренно и сонно. И Чихо очень хочется уже дойти наконец до заветной комнаты, где от дополнительных килограммов за спиной таки можно будет избавиться, он сможет размять затекшие ужасно руки, и плечи тоже, и спину, и двигаться свободно, и забыть про то, как Джэхё в него дышит.

Чихо скидывает его на кровать прямо в пуховике, стягивая затем только ботинки — раздевать он его всяко не будет, обойдется, и вообще сам виноват, мог бы и проснуться, а мог бы вообще не напиваться, всем бы было лучше. Джэхё беспокойно вертится на кровати, пытаясь видимо устроиться не слишком неудобно, и Чихо снова ворчит в пустоту:

— В няньки я тебе нанимался, что ли.

И он всё-таки снимает с него куртку тоже, а потом невесть каким душевным порывом осторожно трогает растрёпанную челку. Прямо во сне Джэхё растекается улыбкой — очень спокойной, очень тёплой, не пытающейся спрятаться и не испытывающей никакого смущения, и Чихо болезненно догадывается, что ему снится не совсем он. Он резко отдергивает руку, когда Джэхё вдруг пытается, всё так же не открывая глаз, поймать её своей, а потом отстраненно слушает, как у того опять включается бормоталка. Ещё шепелявее и невнятнее, чем обычно, только Чихо уже привык к тому, как Джэхё непонятно разговаривает, настолько привык, что ему понятно даже так, а слово Ёнгук от Джэхё Чихо разобрал бы, наверное, даже если бы был упитым до состояния нестояния сам.

— Перестань уже, дурак, — плохо сдерживаясь, почти выкрикивает Чихо и, схватив с пола очередной исчерканный маркерами учебник Джэхё, запускает многострадальную книжку в стену, попадая прямо в один из своих рисунков. Кто из них тут дурак, ещё тоже разобраться надо, и Чихо не знает, кому из них что надо перестать первому. Его бесит страшно, что это он таскает Джэхё до общаги, он беспокоится о том, чтоб тот не спал в ботинках, а тот тянется к Ёнгуку все равно, не забывает даже в пьяном сне, хотя где он сейчас, этот Ёнгук.

— Торт, — мечтательно тянет Джэхё где-то на фоне всех спутанных мыслей Чихо, и Чихо с силой ударяет по кровати:

— Какой тебе торт, и так еле поднимешь. И шоколадок больше не вытащу.

— Торт, — повторяет Джэхё с невыносимым упрямством. — И двадцать три свечки.

И Чихо, кажется, понимает, почему подождать пару дней до Рождества и нормально напиться вместе Джэхё не мог.

Он вытаскивает из кармана почти севший телефон, рассеянно открывает фейсбук и вбивает в строку поиска примерно все факты, какие знает — имя, университет, место рождения, ну и дата рождения чтобы 23 декабря. Фейсбук высвечивает дурацкую фотографию, где вот этого самого сопящего на кровати Ан Джэхё кто-то тыкает пальцем в щеку. Чихо знает, кто, и ещё лучше знает, что сейчас этому кому-то очень повезло, что У Чихо не в курсе, где он сию минуту находится. Потому что кулаки чешутся.

И наверное всё же дурак тут больше всего именно У Чихо.

Джэхё просыпается ближе к часу дня. Чихо со своей кровати поверх телефона смотрит, как он пытается пошевелиться так, чтобы ничего не болело, но ситуация заведомо проигрышная — и спал, не слишком удобно согнувшись, и явно каждое движение ему нехило отдает в голову. Чихо фыркает в голос, глядя, как первым делом Джэхё всё равно пытается расчесать собственной же пятерней мятые волосы, и Джэхё, услышав, вздрагивает, заливаясь густым румянцем.

— Хорошо тебе вчера было, — хмыкает Чихо, словно нарочно пытаясь заставить его покраснеть ещё больше, и Джэхё вполне поддается. Он очень медленно, очень постепенно садится на кровати, чешась во всех на свете местах, осторожно смотрит вокруг — везде, кроме как на Чихо, а потом растерянно останавливает взгляд на своей тумбочке.

И наблюдать за тем, как у Джэхё слишком широко раскрываются глаза, а чешущая плечо рука резко замирает, Чихо ужасно нравится, и наверное все его беспокойства того стоили.

— С днём рожденья, — подчеркнуто небрежно роняет он, когда Джэхё с откровенным недоумением тыкает коробку пальцем, явно отказываясь понимать, что происходит.

— Ты что, — пугающе сиплым голосом тихо говорит Джэхё и тыкает коробку ещё раз, а потом таки снимает крышку. — Зачем. Кто тебе сказал вообще.

— Сам и сказал, — с абсолютно торжествующим видом ухмыляется Чихо. — вообще подумай о том, чтобы носить с собой кляп, когда решишь наклюкаться.

Мысленно он уже даже был готов хорошенько дать Джэхё в нос, если бы тот попытался приписать торт Ёнгуку, но то, что этот вариант развития событий таки оказывается не актуален, довольно сильно радует.

— Только я не люблю таро, — почти виновато говорит Джэхё, разглядывая замечательно сиреневый торт. — А так спасибо.

Хотя может быть дать в нос ему стоит просто так, не из-за Ёнгука, а из-за него самого. 

— Ну прости, — моментально хмурится Чихо. — Что ты любишь, ты вчера по пьяни не разболтал.

Он резко соскакивает с кровати и накрывает торт крышкой обратно, попутно морщась от мерзотного похмельного запаха. Джэхё смотрит на него с виноватой грустью, как будто ему прямо-таки стыдно за то, что он удался такой дурацкий и не любящий таро, и Чихо не выдерживает: толкает его в плечо и сердито говорит:

— Иди мойся.

— Зачем, — на автомате спрашивает Джэхё, и Чихо возводит глаза к небу, снова пихая его:

— Ну потому что ты не можешь идти за другим тортом, когда от тебя несёт перегарищем.

Джэхё вдруг смеётся и ловко пинает его в ответ скрытой под одеялом ногой, Чихо от неожиданности витиевато матерится в голос в ответ, а потом таки выпихивает Джэхё из кровати в душ. Тот плещется там ещё дольше, чем обычно, зато потом вылезает практически без следов вчерашней идиотской пьянки, и Чихо отчасти готов поверить в волшебную силу косметических запасов.

— Пока сохнешь, — вдруг говорит Чихо и вытаскивает полароид. — Ну, вроде как событие?

Джэхё смешно растопыривает в виктории пальцы на обеих руках, сидя над совершенно невкусным для них обоих тортом, и Чихо тратит какую-то тьму кадров — щелкает Джэхё отдельно два раза, с облегчением замечая, что тот не спрашивает, нафига это надо, щелкает их вместе, обрезает Джэхё ухо, себе лоб, переснимает заново, а потом Джэхё почти так же близко как вчера говорит:

— Нет, правда, спасибо.

Чёрт его знает, почему, то ли от того, что близко, то ли от того, что малость перестарался, то ли Чихо просто надумывает — но этим спасибо Джэхё звучит болезненно настоящим и открытым, как будто все его старательно развешанные на любые эмоции замки падают все разом. Чихо помнит, что он умеет улыбаться и что он умеет падать в вакуум, но сейчас оно всё смешивается в одно единственной короткой фразой, и как на неё отвечать тогда — непонятно совершенно. Так что Чихо просто резко шлепает Джэхё лицом прямо в нелюбимый таро-крем и фыркает:

— Всё равно ни на что не годен больше, а зато вот теперь у тебя правда был день рожденья.

Где-то внутри очень нехорошо щёлкает, когда Джэхё одновременно давит смех и пытается сердиться за то, что умываться ему два раза подряд, но контролировать себя, когда он рядом корчит дурацкие, измазанные, но всё равно красивые лица — не легче, чем все его тяжеленные килограммы таскать от палатки.

Перемазанный полароид Джэхё просит сам, и это как будто тоже могло бы быть классным знаком, но не будет.

И Чихо почти больно от того, что оно всё у него есть — и полароиды, и спасибо, и воспоминание о том, как Джэхё дышит в шею, но оно всё на самом деле ненастоящее, потому что когда Джэхё чувствует, что о нём хоть немножко заботятся, ему всё равно слишком хочется верить, что это Ёнгук. И это должен бы быть Ёнгук, только он почему-то вчера не купил Джэхё торт сам и не пошел с ним пить, и Чихо с чего-то категорически уверен, что Ёнгук просто забыл. Может быть, ему просто хочется, чтобы Ёнгук был способным такое забыть.

Джэхё задумчиво надувает губы и рассуждает, надо ли покупать ещё торт, раз Чихо их всё равно не ест, а потом вдруг вскидывается, как будто вспомнил что-то самое важное:

— А ты когда?

Чихо недоуменно переспрашивает — что он когда, и Джэхё повторяет, глотая окончания и тем самым настолько очевидно выдавая, что ему ужасно неловко задавать этот вопрос, что если бы Чихо умел сам испытывать это чувство, ему бы уже тоже стало неловко самому:

— У тебя когда, ну, день рожденья.

— А, — отмахивается Чихо, — в сентябре. Ты тогда со мной не разговаривал.

Джэхё почти одними губами произносит "извини", а потом, когда они вместе уже стоят на пороге и Джэхё застегивает многострадальный вчерашний пуховик, вслух уже говорит:

— Что вообще едят на день рожденья люди, которые не любят торт?

— Они пьют, — ухмыляется Чихо, и Джэхё смеется своим дурацким смехом. Он даже обещает Чихо, что в сентябре следующего года он будет с ним разговаривать достаточно, чтобы поздравить, и наверное даже достаточно, чтобы вместе пить, но на самом деле Чихо ужасно хочется совсем другого обещания.

Просто перестань думать про этого человека, который забывает про тебя в день рожденья. Но вот только — вот только сколько бы раз Чихо ни протащил пьяного из-за долбаного Ёнгука Джэхё в общежитие, их взаимоотношения это уж точно не его дело.

Зато, кажется, Джэхё всё равно запомнит этот день рожденья не только тем, что он напился в богом забытой палатке, но и тем, что Чихо подарил ему невкусный торт.

***

Наверное, самое неправильное для Джэхё в том дне (если точнее, то в обоих тех днях, но для Джэхё они неумолимо сливаются воедино и хронологически делиться отказываются) — это всё-таки полароид, где у него весь подбородок измазан в креме, на носу бисквит и даже бровям немножко досталось. Неправильный полароид уезжает к маме вместе с какой-то фигнёй, которую она попросила купить в Сеуле, и это тоже немного не так, как оно должно было бы быть.

То есть, сам полароид должен был обязательно появиться, но вот только почему его щелкал Чихо, а не Ёнгук, почему его приходится отправлять домой в Пусан, а не засовывать Ёнгуку в бумажник, почему день, когда Джэхё отчаянно хотел радоваться всему, чему только можно, превратился в многоцветное месиво из алкоголя, томительного ожидания, сладкого, богатой карты эмоций У Чихо и старательного применения навыка не думать о том, о чём думать не хочется. Вот только в итоге всё равно это делать надо — после Рождества и Нового года с братом и его невестой, у которых всё настолько хорошо, что даже не верится, что совсем чуть-чуть отмотать назад и можно найти такое же хорошо в жизни самого Джэхё.

Рассветом первого января, как и годом раньше, его вытаскивает на холодный и противно туманный Намсан Чансон, и Чансон очень тактично ничего не говорит про то, что Джэхё снова можно вытащить одного, но от тактичности может быть даже и хуже. Джэхё рассеянно курит, глядя на розоватые дали, и ему нечего загадывать в этот раз. То, чего хочется, всё равно не случится, потому что не может случиться уже никогда.

В нынешнюю сессию самым привычным положением становится мерзнуть, сгорбившись над учебником, рядом с общежитием, потому что так сильно курить раньше не хотелось никогда, а потом ещё приходится просто проветриваться, потому что Чихо орёт на сигаретный запах хуже любого коменданта. Зато он очень удобный по ночам — сидит в своей музыке чуть ли не дольше, чем сам Джэхё в цифрах, хотя даже Ёнгук обычно падал спать намного раньше и кривился на его полуночничества.

И каждая неосторожная мысль про то, что Ёнгук делал обычно, что не очень, тянет за собой все те клубки, разматывать которые так не хочется, но жить с которыми уже тоже невозможно. Сессия заканчивается, а курить хочется по-прежнему, и наверное это как раз значит, что пора просто взять и решиться.

Интересно, думает Джэхё, зажигая очередную сигарету и разглядывая знакомый до зевоты вход в спортзал, как скоро он забудет всё это. Всё, что он знает не потому что хотел знать, а потому что с ним когда-то случился Ёнгук.

— Привет, — говорит Ёнгук басом, как и когда-то давно, и тянется дежурно поцеловать, но Джэхё отворачивается и практически сразу ныряет в омут с головой, чтобы назад пути точно не было:

— Давай перестанем.

Наверное, где-то внутри он неизбежно надеется, что Ёнгук засмеется и скажет, что за глупости себе выдумал и поцелует, как в самом начале, а не дежурно. Но он только пожимает плечами:

— Как хочешь. Всё равно последнее время ничего не клеится.

И становится очень пусто. Они шагают какое-то время рядом, и Ёнгук внезапно выдает что-то, содержащее в себе слово "друзья", как будто бы говоря о том, как они могут иногда просто встречаться и болтать ни о чем. Отвечать не хочется, ну и вообще к чему, если половина фразы всё равно куда-то пролетела мимо. Джэхё думает, что когда Чансон несет бред, он настолько выказывает, как хорошо осознает бредовость сам, что с ним нельзя не ржать, а когда Чихо несет бред, у него выходит по-детски залихватски, и ему почти хочется верить. Ёнгук бредит серьезно, словно вообще не понимает, насколько нелепо здесь и сейчас слово "друзья", и оказывается, серьёзный бред — это отчасти даже страшно.

Джэхё не хочет не то что иногда просто встречаться, а вообще слышать про то, как живет Бан Ёнгук, начиная примерно с этого самого момента, потому что ему самому от всего, чем был Бан Ёнгук в его жизни, пусто, пусто, пусто, чёрт возьми, невыносимо пусто, даже перекати-полей нет в абсолютной выжженности внутри Джэхё. Ничего нет, только моментально рассеивающийся сигаретный дым.

Ёнгук уходит своей дорогой, наверное, тоже когда-нибудь совсем скоро собираясь забыть, как ходить до общежития, так же, как Джэхё собирается забывать всё про спортзал. 

— Ты чё, — немедленно говорит Чихо, как только он заходит в комнату, — Экзамен завалил? Результаты ещё нескоро все равно, наплюй, хён, давай лучше тебя тоже покрасим, у меня полпачки осталось.

И внезапно, когда настолько пусто, даже вытаскивавшая его уже несколько раз бессмысленная болтовня Чихо не помогает совсем. Джэхё вообще не успевает заметить, как огрызается хуже, чем в самые первые недели. Чихо, впрочем, замечает.

Он умолкает и какое-то время просто смотрит на него, а потом вдруг даже чуть громче обычного выбрасывает:

— Бросал бы ты всё это.

— Что, — хмуро спрашивает Джэхё, утыкаясь в нескончаемую игрушку в телефоне. Он уже давным-давно привык, что Чихо не понимает, что такие вопросы ответа не требуют, а даже наоборот, и он давным-давно решил, что это даже не недостаток, но сегодня всё как будто откатывается даже не назад, а ещё дальше, и когда Чихо резко засовывает нос категорически не в своё дело с требованием пожалуйста немедленно и сию секунду выкинуть нахер все сигареты вместе с зажигалками и забыть про то, что слово курить вообще существует, Джэхё срывается на такие несвойственные ему повышенные тона сам:

— Блять кто ты мне вообще, чтоб залечивать про то, как мне жить.

Чихо вдруг фыркает в ответ, как будто Джэхё задал глупейший вопрос на свете, и от фырканья этого немедленно становится неловко — что, пожалуй, уже лучше бесконечной пустоты, и уж точно привычнее, но остановиться прямо здесь Джэхё не готов.

— Не тупи, друг я тебе, хён, — улыбается Чихо, чуть склоняя голову набок, и смотрит, опять смотрит тем же внимательным беспокоящимся взглядом, то ли не решаясь, то ли не считая правильным спросить вслух, что же случилось у Джэхё на самом деле, и где-то далеко-далеко Джэхё отлично знает, что точнее не скажешь, и если уж начистоту, то Чихо ему один из самых лучших друзей, какие только вообще могли бы у него быть, но сегодня это не то слово, которое хочется от кого-либо слышать.

— С чего ты взял, — бубнит Джэхё в телефон и в коленки, скорее даже себе, чем Чихо, скорее из дурацкого упрямства, чтобы не оставлять ему последнюю фразу, но вряд ли с У Чихо имеет смысл соревноваться в упрямстве. Он отвечает, и Джэхё отвечает снова, и в какой-то момент он отлично замечает, что Чихо начинает вскипать, но закончить всё равно не выходит. Оно заканчивается само, когда Чихо вдруг злобно и больно выкрикивает очень длинную сбивчивую фразу, смысл которой в общем сводится к тому не слишком новому факту, что Джэхё идиот.

Потому что только идиот будет огрызаться на У Чихо, который вытаскивает ему шоколадки, и отказываться бросать человека, который этих шоколадок ему не вытащит никогда.

— И если ты ещё хотя бы один раз скажешь, что я тебе не друг, — Чихо останавливается, как будто он не в силах придумать нечто достаточно угрожающее, — никогда больше не буду с тобой говорить вообще.

— Как в пять лет, — хмыкает Джэхё, и Чихо кивает:

— В пять лет всё самое честное. А ещё тогда будешь мыть пол каждый день.

И Джэхё смеется. Неуверенно и приклеенно, но он всё равно смеется, и получается, что Чихо опять выигрывает у любой его пустоты. И заодно, чего уж там, он опять прав.

Но ведь было же, думает Джэхё долго-долго потом, оно же всё было, куда оно делось, как оно могло. Пустота, конечно, никуда не уходит ни через неделю, ни через две, и Джэхё привыкает думать, что она будет всегда. В конце концов, с ней может быть и легче. Могло бы быть больно, но на самом деле в реальности ничего не болит. Просто пусто и просто больше никогда он ни во что подобное не ввяжется, вот и всё.

На каникулах ему попадается интерншип в большой компании, на летних каникулах зовут туда снова, и Джэхё постепенно начинает понимать, почему иногда говорят, что работа лечит от всего. В работе ему либо некогда думать в принципе, либо очень легко отключить голову в никуда. Просто числа, просто отчеты, ничего больше. Чистая бухгалтерия.

Чихо сочиняет песни — почти столько же, сколько на долю Джэхё приходится чисел, и однажды гордо скидывает Джэхё ссылку на нечто совершенно неслушабельное с пометкой микстейп и каким-то псевдокрутым названием.

— Кто такой Зико, — спрашивает Джэхё, тыкая пальцем в монитор. Ему почему-то кажется, что отличное бы вышло имя для компьютерного злодея, но Чихо разочарованно возводит глаза в наклеенный на потолке скотч:

— Я, хён, это псевдоним.

И когда Джэхё по своему давнему обещанию в сентябре соглашается пойти с Чихо пить за его день рожденья, оказывается, что правда так — куча татуированных и не очень чуваков в кепках, повторяющих на разные лады слово свэг, точно так же в многочисленных тональностях говорят Зико, обращаясь к Чихо. Наверное, это должно звучать круто, думает Джэхё, вжимаясь в углу в диван и листая фейсбук, где новости про SAP мешаются с открытием новых уровней кэнди краш, и все это ужасно далеко от того, где он сейчас присутствует. Ему все равно кажется, что Зико — это не Чихо, а игрушечный злобный босс в мультяшной рисовке.

Иногда Джэхё видит в столовой Ёнгука, а иногда по улице разносятся радостные вопли с футбольного стадиона, и тогда ему ещё сильнее, чем обычно, хочется, чтобы университет уже наконец закончился и самым постоянным в его жизни стала работа — изо дня в день одинаковая, абсолютно никакая и очень ровная, не вызывающая ровным счетом никаких эмоций. 

В этот раз ему есть что загадать на Намсане — чтобы больше никогда и ни в коем случае.

Но пока он ещё учится и пока он неуклюжий лохматый студент, который разбрасывает по комнате носки и книжки, а не солидный бухгалтер на полную ставку, никакой серой спокойной одинаковости с ним быть не может. Повторять больше никогда, но то, что уже было, отпускать не очень хочет — догоняя хоть бы и тем, что ближе к своему дню рожденья Джэхё боится троллинга про прошлогоднюю одинокую пьянку, хотя и понимает в глубине души, что Чихо сам же первый решил делать вид, что ничего не было, но вместо троллинга на него сваливается Чихо с рассеченной губой, фингалом и порванной курткой.

— Суровые баттлы у вас пошли, — хмыкает Джэхё, сосредоточенно сравнивая, в какой из баночек с перекисью ее осталось больше. — Кого обосрал великий Зико?

Чихо шипит кошкой и точно так же вертится на месте, когда Джэхё осторожно трогает смоченным перекисью ватным диском разбитую губу.

— Щипет, — невнятно ворчит он, давая фору по неразборчивости речи самому Джэхё. — И это не баттл.

Джэхё чуть приподнимает бровь вопросительно, разглядывая критически фингал, а заодно автоматически прикидывая, что могло бы Чихо победить торчащий рядом прыщ.

— У меня есть специальная пудра от синяков, — задумчиво говорит он. — Только она скорее, ну, когда ты как панда, а не как упал спьяну.

—Это Ёнгук, — выдает Чихо, когда Джэхё шлепает ему под глаз по очереди все средства от того, когда ты как панда. Джэхё цепенеет на секунду, а потом говорит, стараясь звучать как можно более обыкновенно и потому звуча пугающе невыразительно:

— Если что, мы уже всё. Давно. Совсем всё.

— Я знаю, — Чихо кивает, и Джэхё едва давит в себе тяжелый вздох про то, за что ему вообще такой назойливый противный У Чихо, который всегда всё знает, слишком хорошо знает, хотя ни с кем больше Джэхё не водит настолько бессмысленных разговоров. Чихо осторожно трогает большим пальцем старательно замазанный фингал и ужасно детским честным голосом говорит:

— Ну просто всё равно бесит.

А меня нет, думает Джэхё в ответ, зависая в пространстве рядом с Чихо и раскручивая двадцать раз подряд в руке тональный карандаш. Ёнгук совсем не бесит, просто хочется, чтобы его никогда не было, воспоминаний о нём не было, и зачем вообще Чихо полез в драку, ёбнутый насквозь идиот, он же даже в какой-то песне упоминал про то, что где спорт, а где он, а Ёнгук заведомо сильнее даже куда более тренированных людей.

Наверное, он сидит так в никуда довольно долго, потому что внезапно Чихо его обнимает за плечо и прижимает к себе. От Чихо пахнет всё той же пеной для бритья пополам с холодной улицей, а ещё совсем слабо — столовской кимчи, и все это какой-то невыносимо уютный запах, который хочется сохранить навсегда. Джэхё молчит, боясь даже двинуться, хотя на самом деле удобно не слишком, когда они оба боком, но пожалуй в этом неудобстве тоже что-то правильное есть.

А в том, что Чихо утыкается ему своим дурацким, нелепым, уродливым носом в висок и осторожно выдыхает совсем рядом со щекой, уже есть и что-то не очень правильное.

Джэхё едва замечает, как совершенно естественно, но вообще-то нарочно неловко дергает локтем, отстраняясь, и всё-таки произносит вслух:

— Нахрен надо было, а. Куртку жалко вот.

— Бесит, — упрямо повторяет Чихо, и Джэхё отчётливо кажется, что ещё куча слов так и повисают в их комнате невысказанными. Может быть, они висели тут с самого-самого начала, ещё когда Чихо только вкатил свой китти-чемодан, а Джэхё перепуганно перепрятывал из ванной тюбик со смазкой, который — кто бы мог подумать — пригодился ему с тех пор буквально по пальцам пересчитать сколько раз. Может быть, он просто не замечал и не хотел замечать и не нужно было замечать и лучше бы и сейчас тоже ничего такого не было.

Невысказанные слова нисколько не делают всё хуже, Чихо по-прежнему болтает, каждый день клянчит что-нибудь помазаться, пока фингал не проходит, объясняя это тем, что Джэхё все равно продолжает таскать бритвенные пены (и это правда), а сам он в магазине всё равно не то купит и вообще ему совсем скоро будет не нужно. Ничего как будто бы не меняется, кроме того, что иногда Джэхё страшно.

Больше никогда и ничего, думает он почти каждый день, когда Чихо морщится напротив или когда он сердито стукает в стенку затылком или тем более — когда Чихо смеется над его совсем не смешными фразами. Джэхё точно знает, что сейчас ничего и нет на самом-то деле, но он совершенно не уверен, что если в какой-то день попытаются высказаться все те невысказанные слова, то оно не случится.

В конце февраля Чихо зачем-то уезжает в свой Китай — не первый раз, не последний, наверное, тоже, но кусок поездки приходится ровно на те дни, которые дают Джэхё на выселение из общежития и это значит, конечно, что у слов шанса не будет, но и сказать Чихо нормально какое-нибудь дурацкое “пока, ещё увидимся” тоже не выйдет.

И оказывается, у него Чихо даже в катоке нет, и в фейсбуке тоже нет, и отправлять запрос сейчас будет идиотизмом, но всё это было совершенно ненужно раньше — когда они постоянно были рядом и нафига было Чихо что-то писать, если даже голос повышать не надо, чтоб сказать ему что угодно вслух. Может быть, оно к лучшему, думает Джэхё, скидывая свои бесконечные книжки и бумажки в коробку. Может быть, так и надо, что они случайно пересеклись и так же случайно разойдутся, но на самом деле ничего не сказать Чихо очень обидно, потому что он же был прав, когда говорил, что он Джэхё друг. И наверное Чихо такого не заслужил, но когда Джэхё кусает ручку в попытке как в какие-то незапамятные времена написать записку, никаких слов все равно нет — и её наверняка в любом случае выбросят при уборке.

Вечером после вытаскивания всех-всех бесконечных вещей к брату в машину на пятнадцати квадратных метрах по-прежнему есть плохо закрывающийся холодильник, есть Чихо, хотя его нет, но Джэхё уже тут не чувствуется совсем — по крайней мере, самому себе.

Джэхё ужасно этому удивляется, потому что он же так ждал окончания, но в результате ему ужасно грустно.

***

По возвращению из своего очередного семейного Китая Чихо внезапно обнаруживает, что пятнадцать квадратных метров это невероятно много. Очень странно не спотыкаться о валяющуюся на полу книжку, очень странно не выпинывать из-под заедающей двери очередных уточек, и даже когда Чихо открывает в некоторой растерянности холодильник, там нет абсолютно ничего. Следующие полчаса Чихо воюет с дверцей, пытаясь нормально ее закрыть, хотя на самом деле больше всего хочется шваркнуть ее со всей силой, чтоб вовсе отвалилась.

И вовсе не дверца в этом виновата.

Привыкнуть к тому, что всё это гигантское пространство ему одному, ещё как непросто, но Чихо всё равно не успевает — буквально через день на пороге объявляется нечто громогласное по имени Пё Чихун, первый курс, очень есть хочется, а можно я просто вещи поставлю и сразу в столовую, потом всё уберу, честно-честно. Чихо успевает только пожать плечами — ему до крайности всё равно, и с чего вдруг Пё Чихун вообще решил, что надо у него спрашивать разрешения.

Пё Чихун не Ан Джэхё настолько, насколько кто-то только может таковым не быть, и казалось бы, поэтому Чихо должно с ним быть куда как проще. Это, наверное, на самом деле так, потому что Чихуна совершенно не приходится раскалывать и собирать ему характер по обрывкам. Он лезет сам, с вопросами и с историями, и конечно одним из первых своих вопросов тыкает пальцем в полароидную карточку на полке Чихо:

— А кто это?

— Никто, — слишком быстро сначала откликается Чихо, но практически сразу спохватывается:

— Просто чувак, который тут раньше жил.

Который красил мне голову, не любит таро, зато может выжрать банку долбаной нутеллы за час, держит отдельный комп на погамать и носит красные трусы. И из-за которого У Чихо подрался самой идиотской дракой в своей жизни, а он потом всё равно нихера не сказал, когда съехал.

На самом-то деле, конечно, не то чтобы Чихо действительно думал про Джэхё, когда полез на рожон. Он вообще не особо думал, чего уж там, просто вместо того, чтобы спокойно отслушать ёнгуковское “извиняюсь”, когда тот случайно задел Чихо на кампусе, взял и толкнул Ёнгука со всей дури.

Потому что бесит, просто тем, что он есть, бесит, зачем он есть, зачем он хотя бы не может быть где-нибудь за триллион километров отсюда, кому он нужен, почему.

Чихо хорошо помнит, что Ёнгук искренне удивился — приподнял бровь на секунду, узнав его, а потом резко ударил в ответ. Чихо, конечно, ответил тоже, и конечно, именно он по результату потасовки остался с разбитой губой, плавно синеющим фингалом и прочими мелкими, но вполне ощутимыми следами. А ещё — ну, ещё с осознанием того, что Бан Ёнгук только что глухими раздраженными матюгами выразил все свои мысли о том, как его даже спустя почти год от разбегания в разные стороны не могут оставить в покое, и он уж и думать забыл, но забудешь тут, если у Джэхё совсем крыша поехала, раз он таки с Чихо связался.

И как нереально странно это было услышать — тоже помнит. Чихо тогда честно пытался медленно и постепенно привыкнуть к тому, что вот этот Джэхё, который открыл ему дверь, округлил глаза при виде всех побитостей и намерзил про рэп, в котором всё равно ни черта никогда не поймет, даже если сходит на все хип-хоп концерты мира, больше к Ёнгуку никакого отношения не имел. Отлично знал же, что медленно и постепенно будет лучше для них обоих, но только ощущение, что контроль необязательно теперь держать так жёстко, всё равно ударило обухом, когда Джэхё сначала внимательно рассматривал его глаза, чтобы замазать там какой-то неведомой пудрой, а потом весь застекленел от упоминания всё того же Ёнгука. Чихо так же просто и бездумно, как залез в потасовку, сделал то, что сделал бы ещё давным-давно, если бы не считал, что ему это точно нельзя, другому можно, но ему нельзя.

Джэхё правда хорошо обнимать — чуть-чуть не так хорошо, как Чихо несмотря на все рамки и ограничения иногда представлял, потому что сидеть боком не очень удобно и в ответ он, конечно, не обнимает, но всё равно хорошо. Другое дело, что удержать себя от чего-то ещё, когда он настолько рядом и щекочет лицо волосами с макушки, вообще никак было невозможно.

В первый момент, когда Джэхё импульсивно отодвинулся, стандартно захотелось выкрикнуть в мир всё, что Чихо про это почувствовал и подумал. Потом прошло. Потом оно крутилось в голове настырно и непрошено, каждый раз, когда Джэхё улыбался ему или когда, открывая очередной плотно закрученный крем, бормотал едва различимыми шепелявками заевшие фразы из чихошных припевов. Чихо не знает точно — может быть, это он всё надумал, может быть, конечно, он просто так и не научился ничему про непонятного Ан Джэхё, но в какой-то момент его заполнила абсолютная уверенность в том, что дело не в нём самом. Дело во времени или ещё в чем, или это всё ещё грёбаный Ёнгук, но только против него лично у Джэхё ничего не было.

Уверенность немножко пошатывается, когда Джэхё в комнате больше нет, а в интернете у Чихо его никогда и не было, потому что зачем, если он сидит рядом, но чёрт возьми — знал же, что съезжает, знал же, что Чихо разозлится, что помешало набрать буквально пару слов в фейсбуке и нажать на хренову кнопку добавить.

Это наверное ужасно детская обида, но не то чтобы Чихо собирается её с кем-то обсуждать, так что в общем ему плевать на то, что про неё можно было бы подумать. Просто хочется, чтобы всё случилось иначе и тогда, когда он бы был здесь. Чтобы Джэхё стеснялся попросить помощи с вещами, а Чихо бы помог все равно, и чтобы он мог троллить Джэхё про то, как чисто тут теперь без него будет, и Джэхё совершенно несмешно пытался отшутиться в ответ, а потом Чихо заставил бы его щелкнуться на полароид ещё раз и кто знает — может быть, таки решился бы обнять снова, чтобы больше не отпускать, и опять же кто знает, может быть, это оказался бы правильный момент.

Чихо злится на всех вокруг довольно долго, Пак Кён несколько раз объявляет, что даже если он напишет себе нового лучшего друга в примитивном бейсике, то он всё равно будет приятнее Чихо, а Пё Чихун страдает просто за то, что так не похож на Джэхё. С ним забавно, на самом-то деле, и он восторженно выспрашивает у Чихо про его музыку всё на свете, что-то даже понимает в рэпе сам, но Чихо отчаянно не хватает хмурого фырканья про то, что почему обязательно всякие ужасные биты и неужели он не может писать просто нормальные мелодии.

Только постепенно оно всё истончается. Чихо допоздна сидит всё в той же студии теперь уже давно и хорошо знакомого Пак Джебома, между песнями сочиняет себе рисунок на таки давно желанную татуировку и думает, что с учёбой надо завязывать поскорее, потому что оно всё классное, но хочется уже наконец все свое.

— Ты тут стрёмный, — сообщает Пак Кён, тыкая в маленькую фотку Чихо на первом плакате, где в числе многих других — куда более известных и таких же новичков как он — анонсируется выступление Зико. Чихо сложно сказать, стрёмный или нет, потому что видит он себя там довольно плохо, но зато этот плакат вообще есть. Кён приходит послушать, Чихун притаскивается без предупреждения, а Мино в середине какого-то трека переворачивает соседний стол — совершенно ненарочно, конечно, и Чихо только мельком успевает подумать о том, как не в тему тут был бы нудный экономист Ан Джэхё, но всё-таки было бы здорово, если бы был. Иногда как будто бы хочется подумать об этом чуть дольше, но Чихо решительно посылает эту хотелку нахрен.

После какого-то из ночных выступлений и после далеко не одного пива Чихо пытается найти его в фейсбуке снова — точно так же, как тогда, имя, фамилия, Пусан, 23 декабря. Он находится, только аватар уже отражает Ан Джэхё в строгом костюме, галстуке и бейдже крайне солидной фирмы. Чихо привычно думает, что он всё равно очень красивый, чёрт его дери, но потом закрывает страницу сразу же. Это уже другой человек, и он другой, и они с самого начала были слишком разные, и никому ничего уже не нужно.

На исходе третьего курса Чихо съезжает из общежития — постоянные выступления даже в довольно некрутых местах всё равно приносят довольно крутые по студенческим меркам деньги, и вообще он вдруг начинает замечать чуть-чуть, медленно-медленно, но неуклонно подбирающуюся известность. Она едва заметная, Пак Кён это называет известность в кругах уже некуда, но всё равно раньше так не бывало, что Чихо проходит в столовой мимо совершенно рандомного чувака, который вдруг слушает его микстейп. Чувак, конечно, был такой один за несколько месяцев, но всё же ведь был.

Про Ан Джэхё Чихо думает буквально раз — когда вместе с остальными вещами убирает и старые полароиды. Джэхё криво усмехается на фотке с того раза, когда они первый раз красили Чихо голову, и неуверенно растопыривает пальцы на фотке с дня рожденья, и с тех пор столько всего случилось, что Чихо отчасти даже трудно поверить в то, что оно всё с ним правда было.

Но ведь было же.

Было и прошло, думает Чихо, засовывая фотографии в папку с прочими бумажками. И хорошо, что прошло.

С ним случаются всякие другие люди — девочки, мальчики, кто-то едва на ночь, кто-то дольше, и наверное в какой-то момент Чихо даже кажется, что вдруг это навсегда, но в следующий он уже решает, что навсегда не бывает всё равно, зато может быть когда-нибудь ему попадется кто-то, с кем рядом захочется быть долго. И когда из папки, куда Чихо лезет убрать свежеполученный диплом, выпадают полароиды с Ан Джэхё, он едва бросает на них взгляд. Всё прошло и забылось, и сейчас вообще невозможно представить, как сильно когда-то хотелось его поцеловать.

Вот только, когда Чихо слышит в кофейне недалеко от дома до боли знакомый шепелявый голос, которым сутулая спина в сером (да чтоб тебя, думает Чихо сердито, всю жизнь, что ли, серым и будешь) просит два сиропа вместо одного, оно всё накатывает заново. Джэхё, не глядя по сторонам, шлепается за ближайший столик и смешно дует на горячий кофе, а потом облизывает с губ приставшую пенку, и Чихо знает, что просто взять и отпустить не получится. Не то что ему кажется, что обязательно всё было бы здорово и обязательно бы что-то вышло, но чёрт возьми — оказывается, так не нравилось всё это время ему жить с тем, что они вообще никак не попробовали и он так и не узнал, как это, если поцеловать Ан Джэхё.

И наверное ещё Чихо всё это время так хотелось ему высказать всё, что он думает про подобные сбегания без единого слова.

***

От университета в свое время Джэхё не ждал практически ничего — слишком всё было непонятно и ново уже с самого того места, когда пришлось переезжать, и в итоге университет действительно свалил на него слишком много. Поэтому от работы он уже ждет — того, что она окажется чем-то меньшим. Чем-то очень спокойным и очень никаким, со всеми условиями для того, чтобы больше никак и никогда.

Работа правда такая. Каждый день примерно одно и то же, каждый день прикладываешь пропуск на входе с утра, потом два раза днем, выходя на обед, потом ещё раз вечером и утром снова повторяешь. Иногда Джэхё ходит выпить с коллегами, но как бы там кто ни буйствовал — это всё равно никак и ничего не меняет. Так положено, что иногда офисные работники устраивают какие-нибудь пьянки, так что пусть будут, Джэхё все равно.

Самые-самые первые пару недель он колеблется, вписывая в строку фейсбучного поиска У Чихо и стирая посередине, где-то в районе ч. В Китае фейсбука нет все равно, а потом он небось уже и забудет про него, и Джэхё не хочется навязываться, и вообще зачем всё это, ходить обедать раз в месяц, что ли. Так что дело так и не доходит даже до реальной попытки поискать Чихо, не то что до отправления запроса в друзья.

А потом рутина затягивает совсем. Периодически приходится сидеть сильно дольше окончания рабочего дня, но это тоже всё равно. Периодически шумит начальник, но на то он и начальник. Периодически достают коллеги, но кого они не достают. И в какой-то момент Джэхё уже поздравляют с тем, что он работает тут целый год.

Самый одинаковый и незаметный год в жизни, думает Джэхё, распивая ещё один бокал за очередной тост. Именно такой, как и хотелось. И сколько их ещё впереди, похожих друг на друга до абсолютной точности, очень этим предсказуемых. Это наверное хорошо, потому что непредсказуемостей он уже наелся, но всё равно где-то посередине между тостами Джэхё почти падает неосторожно в мысль, а не хватит ли с него уже такой никакущести протекающего мимо времени. Хорошо, что все эти вопросы быстро глохнут.

Он становится сотрудником поважнее, ему немножко чаще приходится взаимодействовать с другими отделами, но всё равно достаточно для того, чтобы незнакомая — до поры до времени, конечно — коллега начала ему улыбаться в коридорах.

Джихён, ее зовут Джихён, узнает Джэхё не слишком скоро, она немножко помладше, чем он, и только-только продвинулась из интернов, и её все хвалят. А потом ещё через какое-то положенное время они сидят рядом на общей вечеринке, и в принципе нет ничего неожиданного в том, что Джэхё провожает Джихён домой, а она держит его руку на прощание слишком долго. Почему бы не коллега по имени Джихён, в конце-то концов. Она хорошая, им как будто есть о чем поговорить даже помимо работы, пусть и скорее в формате Джихён говорит, а он что-то иногда отвечает. С кем вообще было иначе.

Было, думает Джэхё иногда, было же, он же даже запоминал абсолютно невтемную чушь, которая к нему имела примерно отрицательное отношение, было, и привело к висящим в воздухе несказанным словам, так что может и без этого обойтись — тоже к лучшему. Ведь на самом деле с Джихён абсолютно не к чему придраться, и кого угодно спроси, скажут, что всё хорошо.

Всё хорошо, всё правильно, всё идет ровно так, как должно идти, со всеми логическими этапами, и очередным абсолютно ожидаемым этапом они съезжаются, потому что так дешевле, удобнее, ну и раз они вроде как уже долго вместе, то почему бы и нет. Иногда Джэхё думает, что все эти отношения — миллионы ответов на почему бы и нет, с самого начала, но ровно ни одного слова про них нельзя сказать ответом на почему бы и да. Но наверное именно такое ему и нужно. Чтобы всё спокойно, всё очень никак, без защемливания в груди и без необходимости уговаривать себя о чём-то не думать. Джэхё больше ни разу не сжимает до боли в костяшках телефон, ожидая сообщений, но наверное просто потому что они всегда приходят. Их не надо ждать.

Джихён нравится Пусан тоже, и она нравится всем в Пусане, и может быть это всё тоже значит, что правильно и ожидаемо будет сделать так, что она сможет приезжать с ним сюда каждый раз, когда он сам едет. Мама как будто бы даже не просто не против, а вполне себе за, но только именно в тот раз, когда они едут вместе, Джэхё чувствует себя на самом деле дома не едва переступая порог, как обычно бывало, а уже поздно-поздно после всех посиделок выйдя на балкон и закрыв глаза в черное небо.

Джихён обнимает его сзади. Почему бы и нет, действительно. Всё как положено.

Может быть, им правда пора на следующий совершенно логичный этап.

Может быть, нет. Джэхё не знает. Иногда ему кажется, что сначала всё-таки в голове должно хотя бы раз прокатиться злосчастное "люблю", а оно упрямо не хочет являться ответом на все его почему бы и нет. Иногда ему кажется, что это просто дурацкая отговорка, ведь он же давно решил, что ничего и никогда.

Он думает каждый день — всё то время, что не отнимает работа, и оказывается, что если не щемит в груди, то начинает болеть голова, потому что определить наугад, живёт ли то самое дурацкое слово в голове у Джихён, тоже сложно. У Джэхё никак не получается поверить в то, что да, но вдруг он просто не знает, как это случается у людей, если нет ни слепого счастья, как было в самом начале, ни глухой пустоты, как в конце, ни даже невысказанных слов, которые вообще непонятно, про то ли было. Не то чтобы оно имеет значение сейчас, конечно. Сейчас ему бы просто забыть про самое их существование и всё-таки решиться, отодвинув в сторону любые отговорки.

Только если он не успел забыть за всё это время, пока ему было так замечательно никак, то в тот момент, когда в стандартной обеденной кофейне за его стандартный столик приземляется У Чихо, становится ясно, что черта с два таки забыть выйдет теперь. У Джэхё проносится очень глупая и очень быстрая мысль, что ну совсем как в кино же, блин, только там обычно выглядит, как будто героям с самого утра всё предвещает, что день будет странный. А у него все шло как обычно — вместе собрались, коротко подержались за руку перед входом, пропуск на вход, пропуск на выход на обед, обычный заказ, ничего особенного кофе, и все равно У Чихо сидит перед ним, одновременно улыбающийся и насупленный.

Никто больше так не умеет.

И говорить с ним больше никто так не умеет. Они с места в карьер ругаются про то, что Джэхё тогда съехал молча и даже не попытался хоть где-то сохранить контакт, и Чихо не устраивают никакие объяснения, пока Джэхё не отправляет ему запрос на дружбу в фейсбуке прямо на его глазах, а дальше уже всё очень легко. Не то что Джэхё готов сказать, что всех прошедших лет как не бывало — скорее наоборот, они наваливаются в сто раз сильнее и тяжелее, потому что чёрт возьми Чихо уже закончил университет, Чихо записал какую-то нереальную кучу песен, которые бы Джэхё все равно не понравились, Чихо выступает и он даже почти известный. И так странно осознавать, что совсем-совсем недавно как будто бы Джэхё знал про Чихо миллион всего, что можно было про него узнавать каждый день, а сейчас не знает практически ничего.

Это невыносимо страшно признавать, но Джэхё так скучал, на самом-то деле. Вот просто по тому, как Чихо слушает задумчиво какие-нибудь его случайные повседневные истории, и по тому, как Чихо отбирает его еду — кофе в данном случае — а потом плюется и морщится, что ему слишком сладко, и у Джэхё чуть-чуть дергается улыбка. Что-то не меняется. Жалко, что таких вещей так мало.

— Приходи на меня посмотреть? — вдруг говорит Чихо практически утвердительно, словно он уже всё решил, и у Джэхё никак нет выбора. — На следующей неделе, в пятницу, фристайл фестиваль будет, я тебе скину адрес и скажу на входе и...

И у Джэхё правда нет выбора, только совсем по-другому, чем наверное кажется Чихо. У него не может быть фристайл фестиваль в пятницу, потому что по пятницам они с Джихён как положено ходят куда-нибудь вдвоём. Обычно в кино — Джэхё любит кино, а Джихён любит одинаковые традиции. И абсолютно точно она не любит фристайл фестивали.

— Я не могу тогда, — слабо улыбается Джэхё. — Дела.

Чихо выглядит разочарованным едва ли секунду, потому что потом он сразу же переигрывает на какое-то там ещё мероприятие через месяц, а если не через месяц, то через три недели, но там всё совсем странно будет, так что может быть Джэхё не оценит, но всё-таки вдруг. Джэхё слушает, одно за другим опять говорит нет и задаёт сам себе вопрос, почему он просто не может сказать Чихо, что у него есть Джихён, работа и абсолютно обыкновенная жизнь, в которую категорически не вписываются никакие события далёкого-далёкого рэперского мира.

— Ты зануда, хён, — Чихо пихает его под столом ногой. Совсем как раньше.

— Ну фотку давай хотя бы сделаем, а? — спрашивает Чихо потом тоже совсем как раньше и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро садится рядом с Джэхё, держа телефон на вытянутой руке. Чихо толкает его плечом слева, и Джэхё отчасти защитной реакцией, отчасти закостенелой привычкой ставит левую руку локтем на столик, растопырив пальцы бессмысленной викторией. У Чихо на лице стандартное кривляние, как и пару лет назад, до ужаса знакомое и ничуть не меньше раздражающее. Он щелкает кнопкой на телефоне, Джэхё с облегчением собирается отодвинуться, но вместо того, чтобы опустить руку и выключить камеру и показать ему фотку, наверняка вышедшую совершенно жутко, Чихо резко поворачивается и целует его в губы.

Джэхё не знает, в чем дело — хочется верить, что просто в том, что его застали врасплох, а не в тех самых невыговоренных и незабытых словах — но он не отталкивает Чихо. Он наоборот с готовностью закрывает глаза и поддается на абсолютно все провокации — едва слышно стонет в ответ на то, как Чихо грубовато кусает его в нижнюю губу, и нисколько не пытается противиться, когда язык Чихо проникает в его рот. Чихо гладит Джэхё нёбо, десны и, черт возьми, так играет с его собственным языком, что в голове происходит бесконечное короткое замыкание, а в и без того закрытых глазах кромешно темнеет.

В кофейне звенит колокольчик на входе, и это как будто служит стоп-сигналом, напоминая о существовании нормальной жизни вокруг. Чихо отстраняется, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, и Джэхё резко давит в себе желание первым порывом притянуть его обратно и всё повторить заново, чтобы было так же, но совсем по-другому. Чтобы можно было обнять Чихо за шею и запустить ладонь в дурацкие крашеные волосы.

— Прости, хён, — говорит Чихо, явно нисколько не чувствуя себя виноватым. — Хотел это сделать с того момента, как ты тогда в коридоре нарисовался первый раз.

Какого хера не сделал, думает Джэхё, пока Чихо наконец-то отключает камеру на телефоне и разглядывает, что там получилось, тыкая экран с их селкой почти в нос Джэхё. Думать о том, что там ещё Чихо мог успеть наснимать, он совершенно точно не готов, поэтому Джэхё снова думает про незавершенные возможности и про какого хера. Нет, конечно, у них с Чихо ничего бы не вышло, он уже проходил через такое, начинающееся с влажных поцелуев и сквозь бесконечные перепалки приводящее к полному выжиганию его изнутри. Он уже проходил, и Чихо сам же явно считал, что ничего ему хорошего от этого не было, потому что как ещё иначе трактовать то его чёртово "бесит".

От перемены мест слагаемых сумма не меняется, тут даже доказывать нечего, но вдруг если перепалки поставить первым слагаемым, а поцелуи вторым, то всё вышло бы иначе.

А ещё Чихо не Ёнгук, и в общем это наверное тоже важно. Джэхё смотрит на то, как Чихо задумчиво дёргает губами, выбирая им фильтры, и вспоминает, как тот кричал, что Ёнгук никогда в жизни бы не пытался вытащить ему из автомата ту-самую-шоколадку.

Ёнгук в любом случае давно закрытая страница, но Джихён, конечно, тоже не стала бы пытаться. Она бы его мягко обняла, как тогда в Пусане, и спокойно сказала, что такую шоколадку можно купить в любом магазине и что у Джэхё их дома вагон. Каждое слово было бы ужасно правильным — Джихён не говорит неправильно, Джэхё бы, конечно, согласился, посмеялся над собой и счастливо обнял её в ответ. Всё как надо.

Только он сам весь такой, как не надо, и сейчас это окончательно подтвердил.

— Я опаздываю на работу, — говорит Джэхё не столько извиняясь, сколько с искренним удивлением, потому что это первый раз за всё вообще время, когда он опаздывает. Он встаёт, комкая несчастный стаканчик из-под кофе в руках, и Чихо вскидывает на него взгляд снизу вверх, прямо в глаза, и он смотрит очень внимательно, как будто одновременно ожидая от него чего-то и осознавая, что всё его ожидание бессмысленно, а потом с нажимом повторяет:

— В следующую пятницу, через три недели тоже, через месяц, потом ещё тоже что-нибудь будет, и напиши мне сначала.

Джэхё знает, что вряд ли напишет, но ещё он точно знает, что будет для него фристайл фестиваль или нет, но все его положенные и как надо планы уже в любом случае похоронены.

***

И ведь нисколько не легче сказать "давай перестанем" во второй раз. Ну да, как будто бы, раз уже знаешь, как оно, то должно даваться не так трудно, но ничего подобного. Джэхё произносит эти слова резко и наверное в совершенно неподходящий момент — когда Джихён спрашивает, куда же им собственно пойти в пятницу. И Джихён так разумно в итоге реагирует, что становится ещё невыносимее. Она могла бы подумать, что он про пятничные походы, или она могла бы его обозвать последними словами, как он в общем и заслуживает, или хотя бы что-то спросить, но вместо этого она напряженно ровным тоном произносит:

— Ну если ты думаешь, так будет лучше, давай, конечно.

Джэхё не думает — он точно знает, что будет лучше, только сначала всё равно надо пройти через хреново до ужаса, пока они решают всякие бытовые мелочи, хотя уже друг другу до странного никто. А ещё пару дней назад всё могло пойти так, что они попытались бы провести рядом всю жизнь, и Джэхё правда не знает, кому из них от такого развития было бы хуже. Джихён очень четко проводит границу после их короткого разговора — как будто боясь, что если она хоть на секунду сорвётся в ещё привычную ей спокойную теплоту, то начнет надеяться, что он таки передумает и скажет "Я имел в виду, давай перестанем ходить по пятницам, пошли куда-нибудь в четверг".

Но они оба знают — нет, не передумает, и Джэхё иногда кажется, что может быть где-то в глубине души Джихён намного лучше него знала, что эта фраза будет сказана.

Оно стыдно, и оно больно, но всё равно продолжать тянуть то, чего нет, было бы ещё больнее и ещё тяжелее ей же. И это они тоже оба знают, так что все дополнительные разговоры правда были бы лишними. Только когда Джэхё увозит последнюю часть своих дурацких вещей из квартиры, которая больше не общая, Джихён долго смотрит на то, как он мнётся на пороге с коробкой в руках, не зная, что сказать напоследок, и таки спрашивает:

— Кто это?

— Никто, — немедленно отвечает Джэхё. Она усмехается и болезненно обыденным жестом поправляет ему падающую на глаза челку:

— Почему тогда именно сейчас?

Парировать это, конечно, нечем, так что Джэхё даже не пытается, просто ляпает от бессилия пафосно и не в тему:

— Будь счастлива, пожалуйста.

Ответить прямо на вопрос ему вообще нечего, это не объяснить всё вслух, и столько там всего намешано, и желание, чтобы она смогла стать счастливой, там тоже есть. Ну не получится у неё с ним ничего, не выйдет. Для себя он как будто может объяснить свое решение даже не столько тем, что Джихён ему — никак, так за все это время и осталась никак, а Чихо настолько противоположно никак, что всё-таки бежать от этого бессмысленно, а просто тем прежде всего, что вся эта спокойная одинаковость ему не подходит. В конце концов, ещё, наверное, не поздно решить, что ему не подходит как положено. Ему подходит, как ему хочется.

Джихён смеется — вроде как обычно, а вроде ужасно тяжело и горько:

— Буду обязательно. Сначала будет плохо, а потом я может быть даже захочу увидеть тебя снова и посмотреть, с кем там счастливый ты. Когда-нибудь очень не скоро.

Джэхё наверное хотелось бы так же, как Джихён, быть уверенным в том, что он с кем-то будет счастливым. Он знает, с кем бы ему хотелось таким быть, но кто сказал, что он сможет.

Потому что сколь бы Чихо ни был далек от никак, не то чтобы это значит, что Джэхё готов, едва выйдя из больше не имеющей к нему отношения квартиры, сесть в такси и помчаться прямо к нему.

Он и на фестиваль ни на какой не идёт, и через три недели никуда не идёт, и вообще не знает, стоит ли ему куда-то идти. У Чихо в шапке фейсбучной страницы стоит Зико большими крупными буквами, а в профиле — миллион друзей и миллион событий, и может быть уже небось огого известному Зико Ан Джэхё не очень и нужен. Может быть, хотел поцеловать с первой встречи в коридоре то и значит буквально — просто хотел вот один раз взять и поцеловать, а теперь уже больше ничего и не надо. А может быть, это всё просто отговорки, чтобы опять не дай бог самому не решиться всё же что-то сделать.

Джэхё слушает какую-то рандомную песню кого-то из чихошных друзей, которую тот выкладывает, сопроводив многочисленными восклицательными знаками и английским капслоком, песня дурацкая, но всё равно от неё неконтролируемо веет ностальгией — когда ему тоже всё казалось какофонией, но где-то подспудно было просто приятно узнавать, что нравится У Чихо. И пожалуй всё-таки ничего не видеть, не знать и не думать про Чихо эти пару лет было неправильно. И продолжать так делать — ещё более неправильно.

Наверное, Джэхё хотелось бы верить, что если Чихо вдруг взял и нашёл его случайно в той кофейне, то он просто возьмёт и найдёт его снова; но в таких надеждах легко вышло бы провести и ещё два года, и хорошо если только два, и он больше не готов уже, и всё-таки приходится решиться и сделать.

Хондэ странное, неуютное и запутанное, Джэхё вообще не помнит, когда он тут был последний раз, а даже если бы и вспомнил — не помогло бы, никогда не ориентировался. Тем более, в клубах, где проходят подобные мероприятия. Конечно, он не пишет Чихо первоначально, потому что напрашиваться неприятно, а пытаться идти сюда сразу каким-то особым статусом вроде "друг Зико" и вовсе противно. После шоу напишет, может быть, если всё-таки найдет чертово место, где оно проходит, а не замёрзнет до смерти под пронизывающим вечерним ветром и редкими снежинками.

На одурело яркой разноцветной афише красуется несколько имён, но Джэхё сразу же выцепляет давно знакомое Зико и потом тупо пялится в крупную фотку кривляющегося Чихо (видимо, это значит, что он уже очень крутой?), рядом с которой размашисто шлепнуто Tough Cookie ZICO, прорезанное картинкой ухмыляющейся печеньки.

И он точно напишет Чихо после шоу, потому что, господи, печенька, как вообще пришло в голову.

Внутри клуба, удивительно ловко балансирующего на грани подвала и пафоса, ожидаемо контрастно с улицей жарко, и весь строгий офисный костюм Джэхё являет собой не только нечто до крайности неуместное, но ещё и неудобное. Джэхё находит самое малолюдное, насколько это только реально в переполненном клубе, место, стягивает пальто, пиджак и шлепается на диван ждать, когда ж оно начнется. Начало задерживают, и немножко хочется малодушно сбежать от осознания своей совершенно чудовищной неподходящести всему тут. Ещё более малодушно хочется просто надраться, но от этого Джэхё останавливает желание всё-таки запомнить, как Чихо будет выступать.

Перед Чихо приходится вытерпеть не одного и не двух чёрт знает кого — возможно, эти невнятные люди тут что-то вроде разогрева, Джэхё не особо вслушивается и не особо запоминает. Он думает только, что вот небось Чихо тоже так начинал и Джэхё мог бы приходить смотреть на него ещё тогда и знать всё-всё про то, как Чихо упрямо ломится к становлению великим рэппером, которого — он помнит — совершенно невозможно представить без солнечных очков.

И может быть, сейчас, когда Джэхё столько всего пропустил, они действительно уже чужие, несмотря на то, что Джэхё почти подскакивает на объявлении выступления Сон Мино, потому что это имя он тоже помнит. С Сон Мино дуэтом басит какой-то горный тролль, и думать о том, что и тролля он мог бы сейчас знать, странно.

У Чихо несколько песен — побольше всех перед ним, и там есть то, что Джэхё помнит практически таким же, каким оно сейчас звучит со сцены, и то, что было совсем другим в комнате общежития, изменившись почти до неузнаваемости за всё то время, и что-то совсем новое. Джэхё смотрит на то, как Чихо стягивает кепку в середине выступления, лохматит себе волосы, выкрикивает что-то в зал, и пытается через всё это понять, таки чужие или ещё не очень, хотя конечно так это понять — невозможно совершенно. Песню про всю ту же несчастную печеньку толпа подкрикивает с ним в унисон, а Джэхё хочется, чтобы Чихо просто снял уже очки, но он, кажется, уже слишком крутой.

Он очень тяжело дышит в микрофон, объявляя последнюю, и её Джэхё точно не слышал раньше и никогда бы не поверил даже, что Чихо такую может написать, и как будто бы всё оно должно как-то подвести к мысли, что им всё же лучше разными дорогами, но вместо этого Джэхё скорее ещё сильней убеждается в обратном. Он хочет знать все-все песни, которые будут у Чихо потом, и они ему не будут нравиться, скорее всего, но знать хочется. Хотя вот эта последняя — нравится.

После Чихо выступают ещё люди — более известные, более крутые, которых Джэхё лениво запоминать всё равно, а в самом конце, когда Джэхё кидает взгляд на часы и обнаруживает там умеренно глубокую заполночь, на сцену выходят абсолютно все, от завершавших выступление знаменитостей до самых первых непонятно кого. Растрепанный Чихо в футболке радостно сгребает Сон Мино обниматься совсем так же, как на единственном дне рожденья, где Джэхё довелось побывать, и какая ж наверное глупость была думать, что он стал Джэхё чужим.

Джэхё медленно выбирается прочь в волне разновозрастных девушек и разногабаритных парней, так же медленно вытаскивает из кармана телефон, чтобы написать Чихо, а пока он собирается с мыслями, его чуть не сносит с ног девочка с фотоаппаратом, несущаяся к чёрному ходу.

И у него точно-точно с головой что-то не так, раз он все же не отправляет сообщение, а следует за той самой девочкой, вставая чуть поодаль от небольшой кучки таких же. Точно-точно, потому что когда Чихо выходит и морщится от тыкающегося ему в лицо объектива (таки всего одного из многих, фыркает про себя Джэхё), а потом замечает его и чуть округляет глаза, у Джэхё в голове совершенно замечательно пусто — примерно как в тот вечер с шоколадкой из автомата. Он не представляет, что будет делать, когда Чихо таки сможет к нему подойти, и не знает, что ему сказать, но оно наверняка получится как-нибудь само.

— Хён, — басит рядом горный тролль, которого пока фотографируют и вовсе хорошо если за компанию, — подвезу?

— Не, обойдусь сегодня, — отмахивается Чихо, и тролль согласно кивает. Выходят ещё пара человек, Чихо долго-долго со всеми прощается, смеётся чему-то, а потом наконец-то подходит, и первое, что у Джэхё всё же выходит ему сказать, это ожидаемо:

— Серьезно, печенька?

Чихо сердито сводит брови на переносице:

— Между прочим, в Мелон чарт попала.

— Я куплю, — фыркает Джэхё, но Чихо отмахивается от него:

— Ну хоть пришел наконец.

Они идут вместе в сторону ночного автобуса, и Джэхё немножко неловко, что из-за него явно собиравшийся уезжать на машине Чихо бредёт по холодной улице в одной толстовке, но тому, кажется, всё равно на погоду. Чихо всю дорогу долго болтает, размахивая руками, про традиции и правила рэп-культуры, про то, как он подолгу выверяет все тексты, про мучительный выбор иллюстрации на афишу ("Мина крутая, хён, вот серьезно, это дико повезло, если она согласилась отрисовать"), и у Джэхё как будто падает гора с плеч. Все его переживания, все сомнения про разошедшиеся дороги и утекшее время улетают прочь с каждым словом Чихо, потому что его совсем как раньше очень по-простому приятно слушать. Джэхё хочется как-нибудь сформулировать, что рэп это правда кошмар полнейший, а чихошный ему всё равно нравится, несмотря ни на что, но он спотыкается о то, как это сопливо и натянуто звучит. А потом почти сразу же спотыкается буквально — о брошенную кем-то на краю тротуара пластмасску из-под кофе.

— Лох ты, хён, — усмехается Чихо, на секунду придерживая Джэхё за локоть. И кто бы когда-нибудь объяснил Джэхё, почему что годы назад, что сейчас такие дурацкие обзывалки от Чихо звучат совсем необидно, очень мягко и почти трогательно, куда ближе многих намного более добрых слов хоть от Ёнгука, хоть от Джихён. Как будто с каждым случайно брошенным Чихо "дурак" или "лошишь" они становятся друг другу ещё ближе.

Наверное, сложно быть ближе, чем после пары лет жизни вдвоём на пятнадцати квадратных метрах с тремя компьютерами и дышащим на ладан холодильником, но Джэхё очень хочется. Чтобы слушать каждый день любые слова, которыми Чихо решит его назвать, чтобы опять вместе ходить в магазин, чтобы сделать вместе ещё кучу всего, что они тогда не успели — то из-за отсутствия денег, то из-за отсутствия понимания.

— И вообще, — насупленно говорит Чихо, внезапно засовывая покрасневшую от холода руку в карман пальто Джэхё, пока они ждут сигнал светофора на перекрестке, — ты всё равно ничего не понимаешь в искусстве, тебе ж бессмысленно вообще про рэп объяснять. Это как...

— Как объяснять картины мёртвому зайцу, — невольно перебивает Джэхё чёрт знает когда подцепленным где-то выражением, и Чихо удивлённо вскидывает на него взгляд. Джэхё мигом тушуется смущённо, и когда светофор загорается, ждавшие вместе с ними аджуммы переходят улицу, а они продолжают стоять — Джэхё смотрит на убитые грязью ботинки, в которых теперь в офис не явишься, рука Чихо у него в кармане пальто, а сам Чихо слегка дергает уголками губ.

— Просто, — Джэхё объясняется тёмному мокрому асфальту, — заяц же и в принципе с искусством так себе... А мёртвый...

— Что мёртвый? — полузадушенным от подступающего смеха голосом спрашивает Чихо, и Джэхё совсем теряется:

— Ну, он не видит.

И Чихо наконец-то выпускает все смешинки мира наружу — он ржёт громко и заразительно, вытаскивает ладонь из кармана и стукает себя ей по бедру. Джэхё вдруг ловит себя на том, что смеётся вместе с ним.

С Чихо на самом деле ни разу нет боязни показаться неловким или сказать невпопад, с ним легко смеяться вместе, как и делать вместе всё остальное, и где-то тут, на перекрестке между пафосно-подвальным клубом и потухшим на ночь торговым центром, Джэхё больше не чувствует себя серым бухгалтером в серьезном шерстяном пальто и приличествующих статусу ботинках, а как будто опять становится лохматым студентом в съезжающих на кончик носа очках, который сутулится над вечно зависающим компьютером, пока его назойливый сосед на кровати напротив подбирает рифмы, стукая в стену ногой в рваном носке. На перетрёпанные светлые пряди фыркающего остатками гогота Чихо падают всё те же противные мелкие снежинки, а глаза у него всё ещё остаются узкими-узкими щёлочками, и он такой до боли некрасивый сейчас, что у Джэхё сжимается сердце.

Он приподнимается на цыпочках и сдувает снежинки с макушки Чихо. Когда Джэхё снова смотрит ему в лицо, у Чихо очень тёмные и уже совсем не такие весёлые глаза. Вместо искорок смеха в них где-то глубоко прячется невысказанный вопрос, и Джэхё интуитивно решает, что раз уж он плюнул на всю серьёзность и безопасность, то надо всё-таки в омут с головой. Так что он склоняет голову и порывисто целует Чихо в замороженные улицей и уставшие от долгой читки губы, надеясь, что так наконец-то ответит на все вопросы на свете.

Чихо, кажется, не ожидает совсем, потому что они чуть неудобно сталкиваются носами поначалу, ну и с чего бы ему ожидать, действительно, после всего того долгого времени. У Джэхё в первый момент замирает сердце, потому что вдруг правда он опоздал и уже ничего не надо. Но Чихо отвечает, Чихо отвечает так, что сердце замирает снова уже от этого, и всё-таки как же неправильно постоянно в нём сомневаться, когда губы у Чихо такие мягкие и на вкус он чуть-чуть как виски, чуть-чуть как мятная жвачка и совсем немножко — как выкуренные у чёрного хода в ожидании сигареты самого Джэхё.

Когда Джэхё заново вдыхает воздух вместе со снежинками, он чувствует у себя на щеках узкие ладони, которыми Чихо гладит его лицо, и от того, как он осторожно это делает, у Джэхё невольно встает ком в горле. Он изворачивается, тыкаясь носом и губами в одну из ладоней Чихо, и невнятно тянет, замыкая круг:

— Хотел сделать это с той встречи в кофейне. Или ещё раньше. И желательно раз сто.

— Сто не хватит, — улыбается Чихо и просовывает руки Джэхё под расстегнутое пальто, крепко прижимая к себе. Он целует Джэхё ещё раз, долго, глубоко и неторопливо, а потом с неожиданно контрастной резкостью касается губами его шеи и прямо на улице засасывает кожу рядом с аккуратным воротничком белой рубашки. У Джэхё слабеют ноги, в животе скручивается тугой узел, и он таки, как давно хотелось, запускает пальцы в светлые пряди на затылке Чихо. Джэхё мягко проводит по ним от самой шеи почти до макушки и чувствует, как Чихо совершенно одурелой радостью улыбается прямо в им самим только что поставленный синяк. Джэхё самому хорошо до бесконечности, и лучше может быть только пойти домой — с Чихо вместе, как было правильно ещё давно и как наконец-то будет правильно снова. 

Конечно, сто раз им не хватит не только на все поцелуи на свете, но и на те случаи, когда Джэхё захочется надеть наушники и молчать в углу, а Чихо — хлопнуть дверью и уйти прочь. Только всё равно не может так быть, что Чихо уйдет насовсем, а Джэхё сможет молчать достаточно долго.


End file.
